Taller Than God
by egyptianscorpio1119
Summary: What if wesker had a better reason to do the horrible things he does? After all, love is the greatest motivator. This story explores some very dark themes and there is a warning at the beginning so please read it. This is the edited version of my story to
1. Part One Chapters 1 through 7

(a Resident Evil fanfic)

Title: Taller Than God

Author: egyptianscorpio1119

Part: Part One of Two 7/7

Rating: R to NC-17

Warning: I'd like to remind all who read this story that it contains very dark themes such as rape ,thoughts of suicide, and some very strong sexual content, even though the rape and thoughts of suicide are only alluded to and never directly explained. This story is definitely not intended for a younger audience, if you are not 17 or above then please click the back button. I very strongly disagree with rape and suicide and do not in any shape or fashion approve of them in _any_ way. In my personal opinion, rape is one of the absolute lowest things a person could _ever _do. I do not approve of suicide, I believe there is always a way out rather than resorting to hurting yourself. Your life _is_ worth it. If you are having suicidal thoughts then I strongly urge you to talk to a trusted loved one or a professional. However, this is a _fictional_ story and not intended to reflect real life or a real life situation, insult or hurt anyone. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the incredible Resident Evil series or the wonderful songs and artists I've included illustrating my story. This story's title is actually inspired by a Strawpeople's song of the same name, I fell in love with song and the lyrics helped inspire the idea for this fanfic. I also borrowed from the Wesker Report to supplement the history aspect, you'll see and there'll be little tributes to Buffy and Inuyasha since the new character's based on Buffy and Kagome and, of course, a little dash of me. I don't own that either and I'd like to thank everyone who posted it on their website, it helped a lot. Please do not sue this first- time writer. .

Distribution: you can take it for your site if you so desire, just be sure to e-mail me first and include a link to your site so I know where it's going and I can post it on my Xanga.

Feedback: Yes, please. But please no flames I know I'm new but I really poured myself into this story. Constructive is always welcome.

Notes: Just an interesting side note, I don't know if there's any B/G shippers out there that like to write and read fanfics, but dria14's my big sister and I absolutely love her stories, so I wanted to brag about her when I posted my first fanfic. I would also like to thank my fiancée for inspiring me to believe in myself and even give me the courage to post this on the web, instead of printing it and just hiding it under my bed. I love you, my husband.

Taller Than God 

Part One -Intro 

"By the Cathedral"

Darling

I will remember

I've been

Mellow and tender

I've seen water

By the cathedral

Under the maple

It was in april

You wore a raincoat

By the cathedral

I wasn't able, I was unable

Someday

You will remember, darling

Someday

You will believe that I've seen

Thunder

I wasn't able, I was unable

- Kaeren Ann, Not Going Anywhere

(Narrator)

I know what you must think of me…I betrayed everyone closet to me; my friends and comrades. Some would claim my sole motive to be pure, un daunting ambition. God! How stupid and predictable those beings can be. Do not miss-take my comments; these are my own "grief-stricken" thoughts, anyhow. I do not believe myself to be like a God or some other immortal-like savior on a holy mission. I just believe myself to be closer than others….

I led those comrades to what I knew would result in the end of their miserable existence. I loathed them for what they did to me, but most of all, to her. Especially Chris, she was almost like a sister to him and Jill; and with Claire and Rebecca, the closet of friends. He and Jill swore to protect her, just like they would Claire or Rebecca, the only way an older sibling could. How could they, just, just let him take her? _How_? They must be held responsible. I'll make sure he pays, they'll all pay, if it's the last thing I do!

He's the reason she is never again to feel my touch, to be near me. God dammit! I knew, I _knew_, Alfred would do anything to possess her, to take her away from me. She was with Chris on that dreaded night, he left her alone, and then, she was banished from my arms.

I am hollow, empty. I feel only pain and sorrow. I swear I'll make them feel it! With Umbrella I'll get my revenge, I'll murder all of them and the rest of humanity will go with them.

There's nothing left for me here. There's nothing beautiful left in this world, without her…she was the only person I ever loved, ever trusted. She didn't use me like the rest of them did. She was an angel misplaced in this dreary world. It was fate that she, my angel, would go back, back to those; she was too good for this world. I'm desperately awaiting the moment when I'll see her again. But I still have some business left here… I _will _make them suffer…I'll be by your side again, soon, my love…just hold on a little while longer….

Chapter I 

"Nature Boy"

There was a boy

A very strange

Enchanted boy

They say he wandered very far

Very far

Over land and sea

A little shy

And sad of eye

But very wise was he

And then one day

One magic day

He passed my way

And while we spoke of many things

Fools and kings

This he said to me

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn

is just to love

and be loved in return"

David Bowie(Nat King Cole), Moulin Rouge Soundtrack

They say I am of a sadistic mind. As much as people would like to cling to that simplistic explanation, as they cling to too many simplistic things, I must damage their fragile egos. For you see, sadists, like most terrible dispositions of mankind, are not born, they are made. It's difficult to comprend to you, my lovely audience, what it was that lead me to my current stance in this miserable existence. Unfortunately, however, I've never been the type to disclose sad memories upon an unexpecting public. I will, instead, endeavor to answer some of the questions that may be lingering in your minds.

I've been working (or at least in their minds I have) for Umbrella since I was eighteen. My only trusted ally and boyhood friend, that I'm sure you're already familiar with, is a man by the name of Dr.William Birkin. He disapproved of my cruelty, at times, but it thanks to that very man that I now have the means to overcome any adversary. As you all must know, he is the creator of the magnificent T-virus. This beautiful virus has been instrumental in my vengeance.

William was always a true friend of mine. I remember when we were in training together under Umbrella. They were shallow and manipulative, even back then. They knew we were their most valuable assets, and because of this, they tried to encourage a rivalry between us. Unfortunately for them, I've never been one who can easily be controlled by others. Their foolishness only turned us against them in the end.

But I get ahead of myself. I was eighteen and Birkin was two years younger than me. He was, even back then, infamous for keeping to himself, the only person he ever really opened to was myself. I remember when we stepped off the helicopter onto the helipad of Arklay laboratory for the first time; little were we aware of, it had already been made known to all there that we were the chosen ones out of the inexperienced bundle of newcomers. And our tourniquet, you ask? Why none other than Sir Ozwell Spencer, himself.

We were made the chief researchers of that particular facility in Arklay. This, of course, could've been the will of only one man. I sometimes wonder if he knew all this was going to happen, that our current predicaments were exactly what he had intended all along. After all, none of this could have taken place without Ozwell manipulating the strings. Well, no amount of planning or foresight could have told him about her, right?

One thing did change William and me forever, though. It was when we were just starting out and Umbrella was conducting extensive research on the Ebola virus. We were the leaders on the project and our useless underlings were divided on the subject of the virus all together. Some wanted to help their fellow mankind (pathetic), and others wished for domination over that very same race. William was never much interested in this debate; he just wanted to study the virus. However, Umbrella, as I'm sure you can imagine, was very much in favor of the latter's argument. The Ebola virus study gave rise to Umbrella's ever quicking desire to manufacture a biological weapon.

We made numerous discoveries on the virus, but there was a problem using the Ebola as a bio-weapon. It couldn't be spread unless the infected person physically touches another, thus making it easy to quarantine. This dilemma inspired us to the following thoughts: What if we could use DNA of the Ebola as a base and manufacture a stronger virus that could directly impact the DNA of a live human being? This would result in the subject being more resistant to the laws of mortality, and then they could spread the infection to _millions. _They would, of course, be dead from a living being's perspective but can you even begin to comprend the mass infection that could be produced? It was from these ideas that the T-virus was born.

Spencer was enthralled at the idea of the T-virus. Imagine it, a virus that could give its hosts abnormal strength and abilities, a virus that could infect thousands in a matter of days. It was then that Spencer turned Umbrella into a company that would be researching and making cures to the public, but would, in reality, be dedicating itself to developing biological weapons that could, in the wrong hands, bring about an end to mankind. There was one malfunction in developing the T-virus. Birkin and I needed to test this new virus on a proper subject. The proper subject, of course, is a human.

Our first human test subject that was given to us was a woman; she would be responsible for changing William's and my life forever. We began researching the T-virus and its effects on her on November 10th of 1967. This woman was only twenty-five when we began experimenting on her, it would turn out that we would be experimenting on her for the next eleven years.

Birkin was confounded by this test subject. Why did she cling to life when she knew she would just die eventually? Why did she keep fighting for life? These questions haunted us during throughout our studies. I even believe William felt sympathy

for her; however, we were forced to continue our research on her until we had brought it to its final conclusion, no matter what our personal feelings were. If we gave into our sympathies, and stopped research, we would be caught and turned into test subjects ourselves. It was from this experience that William and I learned how to kill for our own survival. Our lives could never be the same; we could never be the same. Was this the lesson Sir Spencer had to teach us? He knew we would have to give up on our humanity to continue on with a sane mind, and that's exactly what we lost to him that day.

Chapter II 

"Diamond Dogs"

Crawling down the alley on your hands and your knees

I'm sure you're not protected, for it's plain to see

The diamond dogs are poachers and they hide behind trees

Hunt you to the ground they will, mannequins with kill appeal

(Will they come?)

I'll keep a friend serene

(Will they come?)

Well, she's come, been, and gone

Come out of the garden, baby

You'll catch your death in the fog

Young girl, they call them the Diamond Dogs

The Halloween Jack is a real cool cat

And he lives on top of Manhattan Chase

The elevator's broke, so he slides down a rope

Onto the street below, oh Tarzie, go man go

Meet his little hussy with his ghost town approach

Her face is sans features, but she wears a Dali brooch

Sweetly reminiscent, something mother used to bake

Wrecked up and paralyzed, Diamond Dogs are sableized

In the year of the scavenger, the season of the bitch

Sashay on the boardwalk, scurry to the ditch

Just another future song, lonely little kitsch

(There's gonna be sorrow) try and wake up tomorrow

David Bowie(Beck), Moulin Rouge Soundtrack

Our research continued at a steady place for three years after that. Everything was going well for Birkin and me up until that point. It was then that Umbrella decided to appoint a ten-year old girl as chief researcher of the Antarctica branch. Her name was Alexia Ashford, and with this I shall introduce our villains.

The Ashfords seemed to always be cursed family. Normality most assuredly wasn't in their family gene pool, however, remarkable intelligence was. When Edward Ashford died, the family practically disappeared and no one expected to hear from the misfit family again. It wasn't until much later that I discovered Alexia used her father as a lab rat for her T-Veronica virus.

Alexia had a strange desire that she wanted her precious virus to achieve. She believed, even from early on, that every living being was put on this earth to fulfill her every desire. And with her T-Veronica virus, she was going to make her absurd belief a reality.

She could never accomplish such ludicrously by herself, she needed help and her loathsome twin brother, Alfred, wanted nothing more than to please his darling Alexia. I had my suspicions about the depth of their relationship from the beginning. Those two were sickeningly close ever since they were young, most would surmise a little too close for a normal brother and sister. Alfred was obsessed with Alexia that much was certain. I wouldn't come to understand the full extent of his madness until later.

Two years had passed and we received word of Alexia Ashford's death, most likely due to her foolishness regarding the virus. She was much too young to be messing with something that dangerous. Alfred took over after that but shortly afterward, the Ashford family fell into obscurity once more. Birkin changed back into his normal self after Alexia's death, but during his brief stint as her competitor, I was able to do some research of my own accord.

I had discovered some interesting things about the T-virus. The virus could afflict most life forms and it happened to be that the Arklay lab was located in the middle of a forest. I walked in those woods many times before, but as I looked around, I could only imagine the rate at which the virus would spread if it were, somehow, leaked out. The T-virus would become virtually unstoppable. It seemed almost as if that's exactly what Spencer intended to occur, but why?

I had to know what Sir Spencer was thinking, what his plans were, and I knew I could never achieve this as a simple researcher. I had to obtain a more favorable position with him if I was ever going to find the answers to the questions that had began to plague me; if I was ever going to find what was really taking place at the Arklay laboratory.

If only I knew then how right I really was about him.

Chapter III 

"Red Right Hand"

Take a little walk to the edge of town

Go across the tracks

Where the viaduct looms,

Like a bird of doom

As it shifts and cracks

Where secrets lie in the border fires,

In the humming wires

Hey man, you know

You're never coming back

On a gathering storm comes

A tall handsome man

In a dusty black coat with

A red right hand

He'll wrap you in his arms

Tell you that you've been a good boy

He'll reach deep into the hole,

Heal your shrinking soul

Hey buddy, you know you're

Never coming back

He's a god, he's a man

He's a ghost, he's a guru

They're whispering his name

Through this disappearing land

But hidden in his coat is a red right hand

A shadow is cast wherever he stands

You're one microscopic cog

In his catastrophic plan

Designed and directed by

His red right hand

Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, The Best of Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds

To obtain the position I so desired, I would have to discard my current, more lowly one. I needed to know Spencer's plans; I suppose you could say it became a little obsession of mine as of late. Mostly because I was beginning to form my own and as I'm sure you all already aware I don't like any unnecessary competition coming between and my goals. To do this would be no simple task; I had to remove myself slowly enough to escape notice, especially that of Spencer's. The only foreseeable way to accomplish this, I had determined, was to continue my own research with Birkin until the right time presented itself.

Many changes had begun to take effect during this time period. It had been our eleventh summer working at that mountain laboratory. The woman with who we had begun our first experimentations with the T-virus, so long ago it seems now, was forgotten in Umbrella history, labeled only as a "failure". She had given up her incessant fight for life and gave into the T-virus on the very day we had started the experiments, five years later.

It was also during this time that Birkin's life had taken to a dramatic change. He had married another researcher he had worked with at the facility. They have a little girl, now, by the name of Sherry. I suppose….it makes sense to fall in love with someone you work so closely beside everyday. However, I was more intent upon my plans and research then finding a mate. If only I knew how much that was about to change.

Besides Sherry, another birth had taken place in Arklay lab, the birth of the Tyrant. The Tyrant was one of our greatest accomplishments, imagine it, a programmed life that would be used as a solider, a true bio-weapon in every sense of the word. However, all the facilities, including our own, ran into the same problem Tyrant, very few were compatible to even become a Tyrant. This made finding test subjects nearly impossible.

What we have to do became clear, we had to make another form of the T-virus that would be more compatible with the general populace. The Europe facility of Umbrella had developed a way to overcome this adversary by way of what they called the "Nemesis Project". I wanted to see a sample of the research for myself, hoping to further our own, however Birkin was firmly against it. He did not want to admit someone _else_ outsmarted him and possibly found a solution to the entire facilities problem. But, unfortunately for William, I've never been one to let egotism come between me and greatness, so I convinced him. It wasn't particularly difficult to do; even he had to admit it was essential to us moving forward in our research efforts.

We had obtained a sample of Nemesis from Europe and injected the woman's body with it. The Nemesis, it turned out, appeared to be very much akin to a parasite. After the Nemesis infected her, the woman began to show a change. We were especially surprised at this because all the other hosts Nemesis had been tested upon before had died shortly afterward, but she, she had actually consumed the Nemesis. This change was so far removed from anything associated with the T-virus. This change is what would lead me and Birkin to our individual fates. This change is what became known as the G-virus.

Chapter IV

"Tupelo"

Looka yonder! Looka yonder!

Looka yonder! A big black cloud come!

A big black cloud come!

O comes to Tupelo. Comes to Tupelo

Yonder on the horizon

Yonder on the horizon

Stopped at the mighty river and

Sucked the damn thing dry

Tupelo-o-o, O Tupelo

In a valley hides a town called Tupelo

Distant thunder rumble

Rumble hungry like the Beast

The Beast that cometh, cometh down

Wo wo wo-o-o

Tupelo bound

The Beast cometh, Tupelo bound

The nag is spooked and crazy

O God help Tupelo! O God help Tupelo!

Ya can tell ya self ya dreaming buddy

But no sleep runs this deep

No! No sleep runs this deep

Black rain come down, Black rain come down

And carry the burden of Tupelo

You will reap just what you sow

Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, The Best of Nick Cave and the Bad seeds

4 years later…..

It was at the point that I had come to the conclusion that my career as a researcher with Umbrella had grown tired. I had heard of a secret intelligence service based in Raccoon city, not far from Arklay and I decided that that was where my future laid. No one was surprised at the lab was surprised by my decision to leave, I had begun to feel my limitations and they surely noticed them as well.

I had joined S.T.A.R.S. and excelled there from my previous training under Umbrella. I became the captain of the Alpha team within the S.T.A.R.S. and was respected by many within the organization. I had made "friends" with my fellow teammates and was considered to be "the cool guy", whatever that meant, among them. My plans were moving forward, especially in my new position, where, I had concluded; I could comfortably spy on Umbrella and avoid their detection. After all, as I've already reminded you, I loathe competition. It was with all these things in mind that I decided to pay a visit to my previous employer at Arklay and to check up on my old friend Birkin.

I stepped off the helicopter onto the all too familiar heli-port. I stopped for a moment after we landed; all the memories of my training with Birkin, the early days, all of it came flooding back to me. And no sooner had those thoughts produced themselves, Birkin appeared with the usual case files in hand. I sometimes wondered of he even slept with them, they seemed to be attached for as long as I can recall. He barely took his eyes off the passage he was reading as he greeted me.

- "Hey Wes, it's been a while. How's it goin? Um…nice shades; those a job requirement?"

- "Birkin. No, I just like them. (Odd) How's the wife and Sherry?

- "Relax, Wes. It was a joke. They're both good. Sherry's becoming a bit of a hand full, running off all the time. He he, starting to take after her old man. So how your new job at, S.T.A.R.S., is it?

- (I think I'm funny) "It's good, I suppose. I'm the captain of the Alpha team there."

(I have to admit I just wanted to know what was happening inside Umbrella. But my own survival had come into question as of late, I couldn't act hastily, les I attract unwanted attention. If there was one thing I hated, though, it was polite conversation; however it was somewhat tolerable with Birkin. I felt, at the time, he was one of the only people I could open up to. Not that I thought opening up was all that important then either…)

-"I would expect no less from the great Albert Wesker. Who's on this team of yours?"

-"Chris Redfield, who brings his sister, Claire, around quite often. Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, and of course, Barry, but you already know him."

-"Indeed."

-"We actually have a new recruit, some friend of Rebecca's. A…something or other. They graduated medical school together, both at the top of their classes. I haven't had the chance to meet her, yet. She's supposed to arrive at S.T.A.R.S. today. Rebecca practically begged her to let her join. She's a medic that can fight as well, supposedly a really good fighter too. She apparently became friends with Claire too when she visited Rebecca. Funny, though, I always was working or away when she visited her. Well, whatever, I let Chris handle it."

-"It's no surprise you've never met her, you're _always_ working. Weird, though, how the youngest always gravitate towards each, just like we did. You know, you shouldn't always be so dismissive. Who knows, maybe you've never managed to see her before because you'll finally fall madly in love the first time you do."

- (You always were too much of a romantic fool, Birkin.) "Yeah. Right."

-"Yes, that's right. I've forgotten. You're above love; the only thing you allow yourself to love is your work."

-"Whatever. So, how are things here?" (Casual enough I thought. Anyway, I desperately wanted to change the subject. Funny, I never remember Birkin taking such a severe tone with me before, needless to say, I didn't appreciate it.)

- (He'll never listen until it happens…I don't know why I bother. It's like talking to a rock sometimes…..) Fairly the same since you've left. We're still studying the G-virus. Umbrella's hired a new research leader to take your place, his name's John. He worked in some laboratory in Chicago. I'll take you up to meet him."

Birkin led me to the elevator and as we rode it up to the lab, my mind began to wander once again. Birkin had informed me that after so many years of experimenting with the G-virus it had mutated so much, it could consume the Nemesis. I knew the G-virus was already dangerous enough, but now it was mutated to the point of actually consuming Nemesis; to mutate it anymore could led to one of the most lethal disasters Arklay has ever seen. But, as I found, Spencer requested it to be mutated it to its most extreme point. He had to be aware of what might happen, right? Was he insane or did he just not care for the consequences? I wished I could answer my own nagging questions, but Spencer and I had drifted apart these last few years and he never seemed to come to the Arklay lab anymore. This was not a comforting sign to me. It's as if he keeps his distance on purpose because something horrific was about to take place here.

We had finally arrived at our destination and there stood John awaiting us. I had heard he was an excellent researcher, but I could tell just by looking at him that he was too moral for this dark place. Even in S.T.A.R.S., I had murmurs that John was beginning to question Umbrella's motives, along with his superiors. This, of course, could and would get him killed. And that's exactly what people began to say.

No sooner than I had exchanged pleasantries with John that Birkin had pulled me aside. He wanted help with the clean-up of an all too familiar face; it was the woman from so many years ago. Apparently, her behavior had become dangerously erratic as of late. She had begun killing researchers; she had already claimed the lives of three in the most violet way. Spencer had authorized her to be exterminated, since there was no longer any use for her.

It's odd, no sooner then I had returned to Umbrella, that I had blood on my hands. It had become clear Spencer was starting to spin out of control. Just how far would he go with this? It would be my time soon enough, if I managed to live that long. And this is exactly what lingered in my mind when I left Arklay that day.

Chapter V

"Watch Devil"

Lovely, soft tired

Touchin' fingers through the kitchen lace

I think that I should hold your hand

I'm hurting, darling

Do you understand?

Watch chain, a watch chain, a watch chain

Watch devil

Keeper of the time

Be aware of the danger as you cross the great water

Be careful of strangers who are new to your eyes

Beware of the people who look not straight at you

The keeper of the time is blind

Watch devil

Keeper of the time

-Stevie Nicks, Unreleased

Back at S.T.A.R.S….

Everyone on Alpha team, with the exception of Wesker, of course, was lining the tarmac of S.T.A.R.S. headquarters, eager for her arrival. Rebecca Chambers, the most excited of all, it seemed, was jumping up and down in anticipation.

-"You know Rebecca, you can calm down a little bit." Chris said.

-"I just can't help it. I'm so excited! I can't wait till she gets here! I can't believe this actually happening. Come on, Claire, I know you're just as excited as I am."

-"Yes I am. But I don't jump up and down like that unless it's absolutely necessary to my survival."

-"Ah, that's my little sis."

-"What's so wrong with me being excited, anyway?" Rebecca said taking a short break from her jumping jacks.

-"It's not what you'd call professional." Jill answered.

-"Yeah, we don't want her to think we're a corporation full of crazy jumping people, do you-

-"Ah, always the clever response, Chris." said Jill laughing to herself.

-"You know, it just occurred to me. If Wesker was here, we couldn't be doing any of this. What do you think old man?" Chris added to his previous conversation attempt.

-"I think if Wesker was here, we'd have to stand here, at attention stiff as a boa-

-"You mean basically act like Wesker." Claire added laughing.

-"Um…yes, well. We'd have to be completely stone-faced and qui-

-"Look, here she comes!" Rebecca squealed to the others in her highest pitch of voice.

-"Quiet." Barry sighed and rolled his eyes.

The helicopter landed and as the door opened a young girl with beautiful long, straight black hair and black eyes that turned a deep, blood red in the light emerged. She had gorgeous full, pink lips and a gold tone to her skin that appeared to make her glow. There was no doubt about, she was absolutely alluring. Rebecca screamed when she saw her and ran over, dragging a helpless Claire by the wrist behind her.

-"Asherah!" they both wailed, Claire in spite of herself.

-"Hey guys, I missed you so much. I can't believe I'm finally here."

-"Well, believe it because you're here to stay!" Rebecca said as she let out another high-pitched squeal.

-"Careful, Rebecca. You don't want to deafen anyone." Claire said with a huge smile creeping across her face.

-"You're just as excited and happy as I am Claire, admit it! You can't wipe that smile off your face. I just happen to show it through the vocal route."

-"The most lethal and deafening route of all really, but also the most expressive." Asherah replied.

-"Ahem." Chris coughed eagerly in the background.

-"Um…we better take you over to meet everyone. My brother's in charge and, you know him…once he gets a little bit of authority…"

-"Claire!" Chris yelled turning bright red, racked with embarrassment over Claire's comment.

After a brief shared laugh at poor Chris's expense, they finally brought Asherah over.

-"Hello, Asherah, I'm Chris Redfield of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team-

-"Chris…um…you kinda already know her…" Rebecca interrupted once more.

-"Don't mind him; he's trying to be formal." Jill chimed in, barely stifling a giggle.

-"You know if Wesker was here, you wouldn't interrupt or at hi-

-"I wonder how he would even react…"

-"Rebecca!" Chris yelled, slowly growing more and more irritated.

-"Oh. Sorry. Please precede Chris Redfield of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team." Rebecca responded not just a little bit mockingly.

-"Thank you, I will. As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, you, Asherah Nefertiti Nakia, age 19, have been recognized for your accomplishments the fields of both combat and medicine. Not enough of those, eh, Rebecca? And have been asked to join the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team, of which you have accepted. On behalf of S.T.A.R.S., welcome to the Alpha team."

-"Um…thank you, Chris. (Whispered) It's nice to see you again, by the way."

-"And now to introduce the rest of the Alpha gang to you!" Rebecca said. "This is Jill Valentine. She's a brilliant Alpha team member, who has rescued _a lot_ of other S.T.A.R.S. members who got lost in the field. She's also quite adept with various mechanical devices."

-"Hello, Asherah, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

-"It's nice to meet you to, Jill."

-"And this is Barry Burton. The oldest, most accomplished member and founder of S.T.A.R.S."

-"With the exception of Albert Wesker, of course, though, I am oldest. It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady, maybe you'll cheer up this old, dank place a little, eh? Nefertiti, that's an unusual middle name."

-"Yes, I suppose it is. I'm half-Egyptian; an origin both me and my father are very proud of, however my mother's Italian. She got to pick my first name."

-"It' so pretty, isn't it?" Rebecca added. "It's the name of an ancient Israelite goddess, it means 'she who walks the sea'."

-"Yes, very. I'd be proud of such an origin too, such a rich culture, the Egyptians."

-"Um…you mentioned Albert Wesker before, right? Is he here? I've just heard so much about him. I was kinda looking forward to meeting him. Is it really true that he never takes his sunglasses off, you know, like that Corey Hart song?"

-"Um…well, no, on both accounts, I'm afraid, though, he does like to wear them, _a lot_. Wesker's away on business today. I'm sure he would love to meet _you_, though. He should be back later tonight. Well, it's getting dark; I think we should take Asherah inside, now and show her around. You'll be sharing a room with Rebecca."

-"And don't worry Asherah, I'll keep you company until Wesker gets back." Chris said, very much like a lecher.

-"Eww, Chris. Try to control yourself, it's not like you've just met her. And what about Jill?" Claire whispered with a disgusted look on her face.

-"I know, but I don't remember her growing up like _that._"

-"Just give it up, Claire. He's hopeless." Jill sighed.

-"Ah, you're finally all moved in. So, how does it feel to be an actual member on the team?" Rebecca asked her new roommate as she lay back on her bed from exhaustion.

-"It feels good, I guess. (Yawns) Sorry, I'm so tired. Well, everyone seems really nice. I just hope I made a good impression. "

-"You definitely did, everyone loves you. You know, besides me and Claire, we loved you to begin with. Why wouldn't they?"

-"I don't know, you know me, I always worry about that kinda stuff."

-"Yeah, I know. Well, I guess turn in. You too?"

-"Nah. I think I'm just gonna listen to my CD player and wander around for a bit. Don't worry; I'll be extra quiet when I come back in."

-"What's tonight's selection?"

-"Phantom of the Opera, what else is there when you're wandering around a huge, dark place at night?"

-"Ah, should've guessed. Always was your favorite play. Well, have fun."

-"Thanks, I will." Asherah said, CD player in hand while shutting the door behind her.

"Well, that was a long unpleasant flight." Wesker said to himself as he stepped off his own helicopter. I guess I could get some work done while I'm up. The night was always my favorite time anyway. At least no one will be up disturbing me.

Wow, this place really is huge and not just a little bit creepy. Asherah thought to herself as she walked down a long, dark hallway near the main office; clad only in a melon-pink tank top, that looked a little like flesh on first glance, and matching, striped, dark pink pajama bottoms. I guess I'll just hang out in the office for awhile. I don't want to get lost, especially in this place. Oh! Phantom of the Opera's coming up…. She thought as she leaned back in the chair, closed her eyes, and listened to the music.

God, this place is like a labyrinth in the dark. I absolutely loathe it. Finally, the office, now maybe I can get some work done. And as I turned the corner, a dark figure was sitting near the window overlooking Raccoon City. "Um…excuse me. Hello?" The figure wasn't responding, so flicked the lights on, which seemed to startle them.

"Wow…um…hi there. Sorry, I listen to my music kind of loud." Oh my God, it's him, the captain, and I'm barely covered. Great first impression, Asherah. "Oh, I'm sorry; I'm the new recruit, Asherah Nakia." Why is he just staring at me, he's barely moving. Oh great, first day here, I'm practically naked, and I've managed to piss off the boss, all in one shot, lucky me.

"I'm the leader of this team, Albert Wesker. But I hope you already knew that." She's…the most striking creature I've ever seen. What is the strange feeling? Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? I'm never nervous. Could…could this be what Birkin was talking about? Don't be ridiculous, Wesker. No…no I can't allow such an emotion to prevail. "I was hoping to meet you under more formal circumstances, Asherah."

-"Um…yeah. Sorry about that." Escape! Escape! "I guess I should be getting back to my room now." Oh dear God, if you have any mercy, take me now.

-"Well, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to take you back to your room." What am I saying?

-"Um, yeah, that'd be great."

All I could think, was what am I getting myself into….

Chapter VI 

"Lost"

There's no angels here

Just a sun to light the way

To places where my friends

Turn to strangers

Oh my lover on a long, long empty road

Oh sweet lover I got lost

There's no angels here

Just a light to lead the way

There's no innocence

Only strangers

And I

I need to get back home

-VAST, Nude

I escorted her back down that long, dark hallway towards her and Rebecca's room. That strange feeling was returning to me as we continued walking; only this time it was growing stronger. I didn't know what it was, and a large part was afraid to want to. I never came in contact with an emotion I couldn't immediately disband; it was unsettling to say the least. We walked together in silence; I didn't dare look at her until we were standing outside her door. It was the first time, which I could recall, that I didn't know exactly what to say or do in a particular situation. It was not a position I liked, I wasn't used to feeling vulnerable and exposed.

"Well. Thanks for walking me back. I'm still getting used to this huge place. Good night, Albert Wesker." Wow, I must have really made him angry. He didn't even say a word the whole time; he just kept looking straight ahead. I don't know how I can ever look him in the eye again after this. Well, I guess that won't be a problem since he won't look at me either. I don't know why that bothers me as much as it does….I can't believe how badly I just blew it…

-"Well, well, well. Look who comes strolling in at this late hour. And also being personally accompanied by the big boss man, himself."

-"Rebecca? You're awake?" Asherah said, turning around, startled, after shutting the door behind her.

-"What can I say, I'm a light sleeper." Rebecca countered with a smirk.

-"Yeah right. Only when it's convenient, you mean."

-"Guilty. So how was it? What'd he say? Um… you're kinda underdressed for your first encounter with Wesker, of all people."

-"Oh God, don't mention it, I already know. Rebecca, it was horrible. He walked in on me just sitting there, in the dark, with my eyes closed, listening to the Phantom of the Opera. And me, being typical me, was listening to the song way too loud. I didn't even hear him come in. It wasn't until he turned on the lights, that I even realized he was standing there. Then, then, I desperately tried to recover and introduce myself, while also trying to cover my modesty. And after those horrible attempts of mine, he offered to walk me back to our room-

-"Wait a sec. He _offered_ to walk you back, as in by his own desire to? That's unusual for Wesker…."

-"Yeah he did, but it wasn't like anything good happened. We just walked back here in complete silence the whole way. He just kept staring straight ahead, like he was purposely trying not to make eye contact with me. Oh God, I must've really pissed him off. I can't even imagine being able to look at him tomorrow, not after this."

-"I still can't believe he offered to escort you. He just usual keeps to himself, unless it's Chris or Barry or someone like that. Well, whatever, I'm sure it's fine. I wouldn't worry myself about it. At least you know he'll remember you, especially dressed like that."

-"Very funny, Rebecca. Oh, I just want to go to bed and forget this horrible night."

As I walked to my room, all my thoughts consisted of her. I've never felt this way before. I never thought I could. I opened the door to my suddenly more empty room and got into bed. I lay awake, just staring at the ceiling, thinking all these strange thoughts, having all these foreign feelings and desires. I was a little disturbed, at first; I don't like being caught off guard. But I couldn't help thinking of how much I desired to kiss her, to touch her, to even, even have her lying in this bed with me holding her, feeling like she belongs to me and me alone after we….She wouldn't, couldn't be interested, could she? For the first time, I don't know what to do. I found I was, in spite of myself, thinking of all these different scenarios and the more I thought about it, the more aroused and drunk with desire I became. The more; the more I began to realize the terrifying truth; I was falling in…what, could it really be…love? Isn't that silly emotion only for fools? I needed to consult Birkin in the morning, he should know, shouldn't he? Maybe he was right…maybe he could help…One thing was for sure, she would haunt my thoughts and dreams for the rest of the night.

Chapter VII 

"Don't Take Your Love Away"

I am looking for inspiration

And I think I found it in your heart

It's a kind of thing you get when you're not looking

It's kind of thing you had from the start

Put me on a ship that is sinking

On a voyage to an untamed land

Take away the freedoms I wanted

I understand

Please, don't take your love away from me

Don't take your love away

Put me inside flesh that is dying

A ghost that wanders without rest

Buried by desires and weakness

I understand

Please don't take your love away

-VAST, Nude

That morning, I'd hope to wake up not feeling whatever I felt the night before. But this sensation refused to go away, no matter how much I fought against it. And after several, very vivid and intense dreams, I awoke extremely uncomfortable. I needed help, I needed to stop this… this…love?

I had finished getting ready, trying desperately not to think of my dreams so my growing desire for her would not be obvious to anyone else, I would be in for what would prove to be an excruciating day. It would also prove to be an incredible test of will to avoid being suspected by everyone. I knew I had to talk to Birkin before I could even try to face her. I hate to admit that I nearly sprinted to the phone.

-"Hello, this is Arklay laboratory's research department."

-"Hi, can I speak to William Birkin?"

-"Just a minute."

-"Hello, this William Birkin, head researcher."

-"Birkin?"

-"Wesker? What is it?"

-"I…I need your help."

-"Wait, you need _my_ help? What could be so dire that Albert Wesker needs help from anyone?"

-"It has to do with what you said before. I don't know what to do. I think…I think I'm in love?" I barely managed to breathe out.

-"In love?" (Crack) Oops. Sorry, I dropped the phone."

-"I'm not sure what it is. I need you to come down here as soon as you can. I'll tell them my old friend is visiting. I don't think I can face her without talking to you first." The sound of that last sentence sickened me, I'm never afraid of anything. But, this was different somehow…

- (another crack) "Sorry, I dropped it again. I'm in shock. I've never heard you talk this way before. Must be some girl. I'll leave right now."

-"Thanks, Birkin. I'll be waiting for you."

-"Who was it, honey? Birkin's wife, Annette, asked, looking up at him from her work. "It sounded like it was pretty urgent."

-"It was Wesker. I have to leave right away to go see him…take over with John for the day. I don't know when I'll be back."

-"What's so imperative?"

-"You're never going to believe this; Wesker's in love…I barely believe it."

-"Wesker? As in Albert Wesker? In love with something other than his work?"

-"I know it's …incredible. He doesn't know what to do; not that he would. I gotta go. I love you. I'll try to be back as soon as I can."

-"Take your time. That man needs all the help he can get, especially in matters concerning the heart."

And with that, I packed up my things and kissed my wife goodbye.

Oh great, its morning. Last night really did happen, didn't it? Oh no, Asherah thought to herself when she noticed the absence of her roommate, Rebecca's gone. That can only mean one thing…she's gone to tell everyone about last night. I'm here one day, _one_ day and I manage to cause a controversy, it wasn't like anything major really happened. I don't get what the big deal is; he was just being nice, right? He must do that kind of thing all the time, even though she did say it was odd for him. Oh whatever, it's too early to figure this out. I'm going to have to go out there and confront them. Why God, why do you punish me? I must've done something terrible in my last life. Oh well, I guess it's time to go out there and face the music. Grumble, grumbling….

-"_Good morning_, Asherah. Interesting night, last night?" Chris asked as soon as she appeared in the office entryway. And then as punishment, received a swift, blunt elbow to the ribs delivered by Claire. "Oww. Claire! What the hell was that for?"

-"Honestly, Chris! When are you going to learn to keep your mouth shut? Don't worry Asherah; he's just an oversized oaf with an undersized brain, not to mention sense of tact."

-"Well, I know someone _else_ who can't keep their mouth shut _ehh_, Rebecca?" Asherah said through gritted teeth, while delivering the look of death.

-"Asherah…I would never, ever do that to you." Rebecca added with a sharp smirk growing on her lips.

-"Really, then who was the one who came running out of their room this morning, screaming 'Guess what happened last night! Guess what happened last night!' I could've sworn that was you, Rebecca." Jill said with a pointed eye and arms crossed accusingly.

-"Now settle down kids. We have work to do here, you know. Asherah's personal life and happenings should be kept just that, personal. Though I have to admit it's a bit peculiar for Wesker…Oh well, it's time to get back to work." (Though maybe I should have a talk with him later…) Barry offered with a wink directed towards Asherah. Her face gave him a look of immense gratitude.

-"Well, at least you know you always have me, Asherah." Claire said glancing over at Rebecca, who had begun to pout.

-"Asie…you wouldn't really do that, would you?" Rebecca said with a quivering lip and big puppy dogs eyes.

-"No, I wouldn't. Now let's please, please start working." And no sooner did I get the sentence out, that everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared at me. Which could only mean; oh sweet Jesus, he was standing right behind me. I was suddenly frozen in place; I could feel all the blood drain from my face and legs. I must've resembled a ghost.

-"Speak of the devil." Chris mumbled under his breath.

Barry, taking the lead as always, tried urgently to help Asherah out once more, and take control of the situation. He also wanted to buy enough time to give Claire the chance to grab Asherah and remove her from in front of Wesker; since she seemed to be unable to herself. "Well, good morning Wesker. How are you today?" Claire took her cue and grabbed Asherah by the arm, removed her from the entryway, and sat her down between Rebecca and herself. And as Wesker moved into the room he just gave a grunt in answer of Barry, then all three could've sworn he turned to look at Asherah, even if it was only for a brief moment.

Why is my heart suddenly beating so fast? Asherah thought to herself after observing this; the other two jumped and turned to look at her too. But Asherah was looking straight at him; a little hint of blush crossed her cheeks; that didn't go unnoticed by them either. Rebecca desperately tried to bite back another squeal.

- Why are they all looking at me like that? "Um... my old friend, William, will be visiting me today. I wanted to make you all aware." And as soon as I finished my statement, I turned right back around and left. I'd hoped she wouldn't be there when I walked into the office. She was so close…so close I could've reached out and touched her. I could've just lightly felt her beneath my fingertips when I moved her gently aside. But I couldn't, for the first in my life, muster the courage, or get my arms to cooperate with my mind. However, I couldn't seem to help glancing at the object at my strange affection when I moved into the room. I thought, for an instant, that she blushed under the weight of stare. Did she…like me looking at her? Could she? No.

I know I must've seemed strange, leaving so abruptly, but I had to get away from them, from the sight of her and being so close. My desire for her had started to manifest itself once again, building in my heart and, unfortunately, my body as well. I don't understand! Asherah, why do you torment me? I barely know you. I never wanted this or these feelings. I'm falling apart and it's pathetic. I just looked forward to seeing and talking with Birkin. I raced up to the heliport, I didn't know how much more I could take; I desperately awaited his arrival.

-"Well, that was odd." Chris remarked.

-"I have to admit, I'm a bit concerned as well. Wesker left in such a hurry…not like him…not like him at all. (I think I definitely need to speak with him now and find out what's going on here. Is it Umbrella? Then why all this special attention towards Asherah, she has nothing to do with…Wait, could he? No. Not Wesker, not in a million years.) Well, if you'll all excuse me, I have business to attend to." Barry said, and then walked off after Wesker.

-"It's all because of me. I must've really pissed him off last night. He must've thought I was disrespecting him or something…" I couldn't help but hang my head. For some reason, I felt like crying when I thought of him being irritated with me. I knew it was something more then just wanting to impress the boss because I was new. It was odd; it sent shivers up my spine knowing he was so close to me. My heart beat so fast when he looked at me that I could've sworn I was going to have a coronary. Not to mention the sudden rush of heat that flooded my face, which the whole world seemed to notice. I was secretly hoping he'd move me, just so I could feel his fingers on my skin. I couldn't, I can't. I was falling in love with him after just meeting him? I already knew he would never feel the same for me, especially with what everyone around here says. But it was true none the less. Oh great, As, fall in love with the guy who could never love you back, or anyone else for that matter, it appeared.

-"I don't think Wesker's pissed at you, Asherah. I actually think he has feel-

And before Chris could finish his sentence, Jill, already knowing full well what he was about to say, gave him a nice open- palmed slap upside the head.

-"Ow. Shit! Not you to Jill. What the hell? Is it beat up on Chris day?"

-"I just wanted to prevent you from saying anything stupid."

-"Jill, I wasn't…I honestly think, as unbelievable as it is-

-"Would you like another one?" Jill asked, hand already lifted and in position.

-"Tch. Fine. Whatever, I'm going to find Barry. He sure as hell didn't have any 'business to take care of'."

After Chris had made his dramatic departure, Jill turned back towards Asherah and the rest of the gang. "As for you guys, well, I think we can all agree that it's best to keep Asherah away from Wesker for the rest of the day. Pissed off or no. I think I should have a talk with Asherah, _just _between us."

I just nodded my head at her, what else could I do? I had to admit, I was a little frightened of what she had to say to me. I just felt so horrible in that moment that it overshadowed everything else.

-"Come on, Asherah. We'll go to my room to talk. You two can keep each other company and Rebecca occupied."

-"Alright Jill. We'll be waiting for you, Asherah, in the room. Come on, Rebecca, I know you're dying to go with them but I'll make _sure _you stay with me."

-"Uh, fine. Such faith in me…"

-"Come on in, Asherah. Don't be afraid, I won't bite. I promise." Jill held her hand up in swear for Asherah as she opened up the door to her rather large room.

I chuckled a little at her remark, what else could I do? I was a nervous wreck in all honesty. I knew one thing for sure, somewhere; Claire was practically restraining Rebecca, who must've been desperate to eavesdrop outside Jill's door. I entered Jill's room and just stood in the center, to nervous to even think, or sit down for that matter.

-"Alright Asherah; take a seat."

I did as she instructed and she pulled up a chair in facing me.

-"I know you're new here, and probably don't understand what all the fuss is about. Well, I've been here awhile, and I have to admit, the attention you get from Wesker is peculiar, especially for him. He normally doesn't pay much attention to anyone, which also concerns me. He's usually very quiet and reclusive; and, yes, he's considered to be a cool guy that many admire within the team and the whole S.T.A.R.S. organization for that matter, but he's also been described as emotionally cold and distant by many, including myself. But ever since you; well, he's been acting very strangely lately. And you're so young…well, let me ask you this, have you ever been with a man?"

Oh God, she's not really asking what I think she is, is she? I could feel the same heat from before returning to my cheeks. "Um…what do you mean?" Please, please don't be what I think it is.

-"I mean in a sexual way."

Oh God! It was what I thought it was! Is there a way out of this room? "Um, um, no…I haven't."

-"Hmm, this worries me even more. I have to admit I'm a bit surprised for one as stunning as you. Well, sex can be an extremely emotional ordeal. Your heart makes all kinds of attachments when you share your body with someone, especially when love's involved. Have you ever been in love?"

- (Is this really happening?) "Well, no, not until-  
-"Now?"

- "I'm not sure exactly sure."

-"I won't ask you with. (Even if I already have a pretty good idea…) I just worry; I want to make sure you're taken care of. You're still one of the youngest members of this team, and the youngest become like our siblings; even if Chris does act depraved at times. You, Claire, and Rebecca are like our little sisters, although Claire already is Chris's little sister; we just want to make sure you guys are kept safe. Just be sure that it's a very strong, enduring, passionate love when you decide to. There's no stronger attachment that your heart makes then when you give your virginity to someone. And, I know from personal experience, that if you do and the love is not a lasting one, it can be the most painful thing in the world."

-"I realize that. That's what I've been holding out for."

-"Good. Well, you can go back to Claire and Rebecca now; I'm sure Rebecca's dying to know what we talked about. Just be careful, Asherah. You know we're always here for you."

-"Thanks Jill, that means a lot." Well, that had to be one of the most awkward moments of my life. I can't believe I got 'the talk' from a co-worker…I just want to go back to my room, crawl into bed, and never come back out.

Wesker was standing on the tarmac, awaiting William Birkin's arrival when Barry appeared.

-"Wesker! I wanna know what the hell is going on here right now! We're in this together! And how can you invite William here, of all people?"

-"I don't believe I owe you any kind of explanation."

-"God dammit, Wesker! What the hell's going on?"

-"If you must know, Birkin's here at _my_ request. It has nothing to do with business."

-"A personal visit, eh? You? I don't believe it."

-"Fine, believe what you want. Who knows, maybe I've changed."

-"You? Ha ha, yeah right."

(Thanks for the faith, Barry.)

-"Well if it ain't business, than why've you been acting so strange lately? Don't be angry with Asherah just because you met under less than perfect circumstances. She feels horrible about it, you know."

-"I'm not angry with her. (Quite the opposite actually. Don't be saddened, my love…) And as I said before, I don't owe you an explanation."

-"Well, if ya ain't mad at her, then why are you acting so odd around her? You've barely said a said a word to her since she's been here."

-_"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!"_ I yelled at him in spite of myself.

-"Alright, alright. Jesus, Wesker; didn't know you were so sensitive about it."

-"I'm not sensitive about anything. And anyway, how'd you know about how we met?"

-"Well, you know, news travels fast around here…Oh look, here comes William."

The helicopter landed and out of it came Birkin. "Wesker, I'm here. Oh, hey Barry didn't know you'd be here."

-"Hey William. How's it going? Well, I'm gonna go now and leave you two to talk in private." And as Barry turned around to leave, he saw Chris standing there. "Oh hey, Chris. How long have you been standing there, exactly?"

-"Long enough. Wesker, I didn't know you're in lo-

Wesker gave him a warning glare, just daring him to finish his sentence.

-"Uh, come on Chris. Let's go inside. (Whispered) Before _I_ give you a smack."

-"Fine." (A smack from Barry would really hurt…)


	2. Part Two Chapter 8

Taller Than God-Part Two

Note: Ok kiddos, here it is. I apologize that it's taken so long but I'm in college now, and as anyone in college knows, it's excessively difficult to find the time to write. I aslo aplogize that I didn't post this update when I said I would, but my familiy has been going through some difficulties lately. I am so sorry again, please still read and care about this story, I'm putting all I have into it. The semester's beginning to close now, so expect updates fairly frequently, i'll do that is humanely possible to make that happen. Thanks.

Chapter VIII 

"Enjoy the Silence"

Words like violence

Break the silence

Come crashing in

Into my little world

Painful to me

Pierce right through me

Can't you understand

Oh my little girl

All I ever wanted

All I ever needed

Is here in my arms

Words are very unnecessary

They can only do harm

Vows are spoken

To be broken

Feelings are intense

Words are trivial

Pleasures remain

So does the pain

Words are meaningful

And forgettable

Enjoy the silence

- Depeche Mode, Violator

I walked Birkin down the all too familiar to my room. A little informal, perhaps, but I needed the insurance of absolute privacy. "Come on in." My voice was laced with such meekness as I managed to get out my sentence; that I was revolted by myself. I had to admit, my incident with Chris certainly didn't help matters. It served only to give him more of a right to suspect me.

I took a chair from my near by desk, and offered it to William. I sat directly across from him, dreading to initiate the conversation. I already knew it was bound to be an unpleasant one. When I felt I had regained control of the muscles that governed my mouth, I began:

-"So, how bad is it, Birkin?"

-"Well, it's not good. You're most assuredly revealing your true feelings through your actions. You're sensitive to the mere mention of her name, and, I gather, you're no better when she's actually around. I'd say you're officially in love with her. However, with Umbrella involved, this makes falling in love with an outsider extremely difficult."

-"Don't you think I'm already aware of that? Umbrella thinks nothing of…well, if anything ever happened to her. I would be…I would keep harm from ever befalling her."

-"Hmm…well, I have to admit I've seen you like this. It's a little unsettling, actually. I would never have dreamt it…the great Wesker, conquered by love. It's kind of poetic, really."

-"Don't be a fool."

-"I'm not. One thing's for certain, Umbrella could never find out about her; for her safety and yours as well. The best thing you could do to prevent such a thing is to stay away from her."

-"I realize that. I just want to protect her. God! I hate talking this way! I hate all these new 'feelings' I have."

-"That's love for you, Wes. It never comes around when it's convenient. I know it'll be almost impossible for you to keep your distance from her, but I wouldn't like an innocent woman to be harmed if it can be prevented."

-"You're right. I need to stay away from Asherah." My stomach churned as I practically spat out the words. Not to see her? Can I even avoid it? I am the leader of this team, after all. I'd have to keep my interaction with her to a minimum. If anything ever happened to my love, I'd never forgive myself. And I'll be damned before I let Umbrella touch her!

-"Good. Just know, Wesker, whatever you decide, I'll support you as best I can. Just, do me a favor; use your best, most clear-headed judgment. It could mean her life."

-"I know."

Asherah walked back from Jill's room to her own. She already knew that Rebecca and Claire were lying in wait, ready to pounce on her as soon as she opened the door. "Okay, As, take a deep breath. It's all gonna be fine; whatever Rebecca asks you, you can deal with it." Oh God, she won't be satisfied until she knows everything.

-"Asherah?"

- "Oh shi-

Rebecca stood there in the doorway looking at her friend, who stood there silently, seeming to be comprending the doorknob. "Um, Asie, something wrong with the doorknob?"

By this time Claire had gotten up from her place on Asherah's bed, and was standing behind Rebecca, also watching Asherah. A small blush filled Asherah's cheeks as her mind finally processed Rebecca's question.

-"Um, no, not at all. I just, um, have a lot on my mind."

-"Oh, like what?" Rebecca smiled the sweetest, most innocent smile she could conjure. She was desperately trying to control the urge to pull Asherah into the room, and lock the door until she confessed all that had taken place.

-"Um, I'm just really tired right now, guys. If you don't mind, I kinda want to go to bed now. We'll discuss it tomorrow; no more tonight, please."

Claire nodded her head at her friend's request. "Of course, As. Come on, Rebecca, you're prying mind's going to have to wait."

-"Ah, fine. Night Asherah."

A look of relief ran over Asherah's face, Claire had saved her once again. "Thanks you guys, night."

Later that night, Asherah was tossing and turning in her bed, absorbing the day's horrific events. She glanced over to Rebecca's side of the room to find her soundly asleep. Oh man, I can't believe that really just happened. Am I really in love with Wesker? Maybe… Well, one thing's for sure, I need to get up and walk around because the longer I lie here in silence, the more my thoughts seem to wander. I sat up and pushed the sheet that was covering me, aside. As I put my feet on the floor and stood, all I could see was his face. I shook my head at the image, somehow figuring it would displace him from my conflicted mind.

This is starting to become ridiculous. Now, I can't sleep and I'm confused all the time. My heart and my mind feel like they're tearing themselves apart. I mean, honestly, I've only just met the man. I guess that means it's…love? I wish I knew the answer. "God, I wish I would just shut up!" I yelled at myself as I turned down the dark adjoining hallway. I had to admit I was a little lost I was a little lost, but I as I took a closer look around, I began to recognize my current surroundings. This is where I came out of Jill's room, it's their hallway. And I hadn't forgotten as I walked to the end of it, that Wesker's was the largest in its own hall, the one just happening to lead straight into the office. Well, that's not surprising if he does live up to his reputation. Perhaps, I could just casually walk by and take a peek, well, at the closed door at least. Yeah, I'm just walking to the office, got stuff to do; walk; office; good. Totally innocent just walking to the office; so what if Wesker's room was ever so conveniently placed; not my fault. At least I'm not practically naked this time….

Elsewhere Wesker was also lying awake, staring at the ceiling. Great another sleepless night, he thought to himself. How many more of these am I going to suffer through? All I can think of is her; her beautiful face, her long dark hair…I worship you. I'm disgusting, Asherah, I know, so pathetic and weak; you'll never feel the way I feel for you. I have…I have to feel myself inside. "God, stop your pitiful whining." I got up and went to my desk; work always did seem to distract me from life; mostly because I dedicated mine to it.

Asherah was quickly approaching Wesker's room; her heart begun to thump in her chest. Well, this is fun…I hope Rebecca doesn't wake up and see I'm not there. I hate when it's dark like this, I always feel like I'm going to get lost. There's the office and Wesker's room…wait…the door is open. Oh well, he's probably asleep by now. Must've just left it open…there's no harm if I quietly sneak by and take a tiny glance over. It's not like he's awake to catch me, I mean see me. Alright, here goes nothing…

Wesker was sitting at his desk, flipping through some random papers; doing anything possible to distract himself from his lovely obsession. Then, he came across a report from Umbrella and was reminded of his previous conversation with Birkin a few hours earlier, not to mention the feelings of harsh resentment begun to well up inside him once more.

Umbrella…the mere idea of them infuriated me, especially after my talk with Birkin. But, for now, I must pretend to be their obedient lap dog so my plans could be allowed to unfold in time. If they ever discovered me…I love her too much to lose her, specially to them. She's the only thing I've ever felt anything for…no, no, this must stop, I have to stay away. I'm just going to work and forget all about this tumultuous affair for the moment. I picked up my pen and started to work, then, out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn I saw a darkened figure move past my door. Could someone still be awake? I got up from my desk to check it out; I needed a distraction from my thoughts, in any case.

Asherah nearly jumped ten feet in the air at her horrid realization. Oh shit! Oh shit! He was awake. Okay, Asherah, just keep your cool, maybe he didn't notice you, wouldn't be the first time…He did look kind of busy; I'll just keep walking and pray to the almighty that he didn't see me. Wesker…

Wesker stepped out into the hallway, and followed the figure into the office. It was, oh no, no, this isn't happening; it was her. My one and only desire, walking two inches in front of me, "Asherah?"

Asherah's blood went cold at the mention of her name, but more at the voice that spoke it. Oh shit! Oh shit! Mother of the Lord! Why, God, why? What have I done that was so wrong? I'm supposed to keep my distance from you. Oh well, I can't ignore him, he's already pissed at me. I turned around, and there he stood just watching me with a look in his eyes I couldn't quite identify. "Wesker, um, I know I shouldn't be wandering around this late. I'm sorry; at least I'm better attired this time, ha ha, hm." I gave a nervous chuckle. He just looked away from me, without so much as a smirk. A lump began to rise up in my throat; I hung my head and stared at the floor. Come on, As, you know he doesn't feel the same way. What are you getting so upset about?

-"You shouldn't be out of bed this late at night; you're making yourself a burden, especially to me." I'm sorry, you need to stay away from me, Asherah, I love you…

My head shot up at his comment and there were tears in my eyes, despite using all my will to hold them back. I put my hand up to my mouth, and dropped my head again.

-"Now, get back to bed. You have work to do here; this isn't a slumber party with all your friends, it's a job. Go." I could hear a faint sniffling as I turned my back to leave. She was…crying. Oh God, Asherah, I'm so sorry. Can't you see I'm just trying to protect you? You're the most precious thing to me; I don't want anything to happen to you. I began to walk away from my love, when I realized her hand on my arm, pulling me back to her. I looked up into her face, and saw her tear-stained cheeks. I never had more self- loathing in that moment, then I have in my whole lifetime. The tears were still streaming down from her beautiful eyes; I almost reached out to take them away but stopped myself.

-"Wait. I might be just a burden to you, but I worked hard to get this job and I'm absolutely dedicated to it. And you have no right to say otherwise." The tears flooded down my face more and more with every word I spoke, and it was becoming difficult to form words at all. What's come over me? "I want to know just why you despise me so much, Wesker. I know our first meeting wasn't perfect, but you have no reason to hate me for it! Just what is it with you when it comes to me? Huh?"

My will was breaking; I wouldn't be able to stand my ground for much longer. I wanted to pull her into my arms, and kiss her until I made the tears go away. I desired to feel her body against mine, so much I was about to smash her body against me. I want to tell you, I want to tell you so badly. "Go back to your room, _now_. I'm not asking."

I started to sob, and was yelling to compensate for the shakiness in my voice. I must've looked like such an idiot in front of him. "I deserve an explanation, and I'm not leaving until I get one. What is this?"

-"For fucksake, Asherah!" My will was shattered; I couldn't hold it back any longer. I grabbed her into my arms and softly kissed her, too afraid to deepen it. I released her enough to put my hands on her face, and wipe a falling tear away. I looked directly into her eyes, "Can't you understand? I'm in love with you."

I pulled back from against his body. I just stood there dumbfounded, tears still running down my face, with my hand clasped over my gasping mouth. He…loves…me.

I was afraid after she pulled away from me and my mind had a chance to process my actions. She just stood there, staring at me. Well, I guess that's her answer. I looked down at the floor in front of me, like a submissive dog. Then, I saw her feet move towards me, she wrapped her arms around me and returned my kiss.

-"I'm in love with you too, Wesker." I returned to his lips as his grip on me tightened, and I could feel him deepen our kiss.

I moved her against the office entryway to make sure she was supported. I began kissing her harder, exploring my mouth, each kiss becoming more intense than the last. I was also getting more and more aroused with each passing second. I desired to make her mine, to feel her skin rubbing against mine. I wanted to possess her and make her my own forever. I tried not to think if she had already been with a man, not that it would surprise me, just looking at her, but the thought of someone else's hands on my Asherah was enough to make me go insane with envy and hatred. I loved her so much…

I went to her neck, licking it and ending in a kiss, which begetted moans from my love. I kissed her wildly, while my hands began to explore over her body. I was certain she could feel how excited she was making me. My hands hovered over her chest, found their way down her stomach, to the top of her pajama pants. My hand went down her pants and I rubbed her through her underwear. Her moans filled my ears, which only enticed me even more. I wanted her so badly right there and then, but I held myself back. I looked into her glittering, intense red eyes, "Come with me."

I took her by the hand and led her to the doorway of my room. When I moved to go in, I realized she had stopped. I turned around to see what the matter was; she had her head down, staring at our held hands. She looked up at me; the expression on her face was one pf nervousness and uncertainty. "What's wrong, my love? Do you not want-

-"No, I do, but, you see, um (oh great, I'm stuttering) um, I've never (out with it, girl!), I've never done anything like this before." I looked at him, frightened of how he was going to respond. "I'm sorry if I've disappointed you."

I enclosed her in my arms. "Oh my little girl, no you haven't. Now you'll truly be mine and mine alone." She shook her head against my chest. I took her hand once again, and led her into my room. "Go sit on the bed." I turned back around and locked my door. I walked over and kneeled before her, I pulled her down onto the floor with me, and embraced her one last time before I claimed her for my own.

I kissed her lips, "I'd never do anything to hurt you." I took her up from the floor to stand, and sat her back on the bed. I took off my shirt, and sat down next to her. Our lips locked, I laid her down, and began to undress her. I removed her shirt an untied her pant string, something I have fatasied about a least a thousand times. I pulled them off of her until she was lying in front of me in nothing but her underwear. She was perfect, everything I ever dared to imagine, she embodied it. I was sure that, by now, she was well aware of my inner thoughts, funny how my body betrays whenever shes near to me. She sat up and kissed me, running her hands down my chest, and then over me. I started to breathe heavily; she undid my belt and unzipped my pants. I took them off, along with my underwear, and left them in a lump on the floor.

I unclasped her bra, letting it join with the lump of clothing on the floor. I kissed her, slowly nuding her backwards. I removed her panties, she started to look nervous again. "Don't worry, I'll take of you." She nodded her head in agreement. I went to her mouth, plunging my tongue inside it. I trailed my lips to from her mouth to her neck kissing and licking it until she had began to moan. I left her neck, down to her chest, and then her stomach to her precious area. I stopped as she was about to climax, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

I took a deep breath after he asked me, bracing myself for the intial pain. "Yes, I am, I want it to be with you. I always want only you." He smiled, the first time I had ever seen him smile actually, and ran his hand through my hair. He took my mouth as entered me. I could feel myself break for him, and tears formed in my eyes.

"It's alright, just hold on to me." Wesker whispered in Asherah's ear, breathing hotly. When we finished,my body fell limp on top of her's. I laid beside her, my breath still unsteady. She turned over on her side so her eyes met mine. I ran my fingers through her raven hair, "Mine." She nodded her head, "Always." A brief smile emerged on my lips in response to her. I fell asleep that night with her in my arms.


	3. Chapter 9

Chapter IX 

"Iris"

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closet to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

'Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'll understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

And you bleed just to know you're alive

- Goo Goo Dolls, Dizzy Up the Girl

The sun shone through the windows of Wesker's room. The rays poured over the bodies of the two lovers, still lost on the middle of each other's embrace. Wesker awoke first, still in disbelief that she was beside him, in his bed. As he sat up, sheet slipping off of his chest, all he could think was, _I never knew I could feel happiness or anything even remotely close to this intensity. _

He looked over to confirm that his feelings were indeed true, along with last night's happenings, and, to his surpise and slight dismay there she still lied. _What now? I love her, but will that be enough? Enough to keep her from Umbrella? Is anything enough for them? No... Well, love conquers all, as they say. No, it doesn't, I never believed before, why start now? Only lusty idiots have that breed of figuring, not me. Nothings changed...yes it has, who am I trying to fool? _As these thoughts were running through Wesker's troubled mind, he turned back toward his only source of solace, which was still serenely dreaming, and placed a small, innocent kiss on her forehead.

He placed his feet on the usual cold and barren floor, but, for some reason, it seemed so much warmer this day. He glanced around the room, and even it seemed to shimmer with a faint glow. _It's funny_, he thought, _yesterday it was nothing but empty_. He knew why his room appeared this way, and as he conjured this thought he looked at the one responsible. _Asherah._ Wesker quietly began to dress himself, it amazed him the level of care he took as not to distrub his love. He gave a slight smirk, he knew that he would not go to such lengths for anyone else. As he zipped up his pants, still shirtless, the phone on his desk began to ring rather loudly. "God dammit!" He looked to his love before going to the phone; it was just as he feared, she had began to stir.

He picked up the receiver, "This better be good..."

-"Good morning to you too,Wes."

-"Birkin."

-"That would be me. And as for you're more than hospitable greeting, don't worry, it is."

-"I'm listening." And just as Wesker spoke, he heard his bed sheets rustle behind him. He turned to look, pulling the phone slightly away from his ear. Asherah was sitting up in bed, only the sheets shielding his intense eyes from her fragile frame. She rubbed her eyes, her sight focused, and beheld Wesker's half-naked form. He grew nervous, awaiting her reaction. Asherah looked upon him, recalling last night's extraordinary events, a smile grew on her lips and the unmistakeable gleam of love shone in her red eyes. Wesker's breath caught after viewing this, _I never knew i could feel like this..._Then, Birkin's yelling voice drew his attention back towards the phone.

-"Wes! Wes? Wesker, you there?"

-"Yes, I'm here."He snapped back.

-"Christ, sorry. You went quiet on me."

Asherah's sleep-ridden voice rang out in the bedroom, once again temporiarly delaying the conversation, "Wesker, what is it?"Wesker put his hand over the receiver, hoping to block his and Asherah's voices. "It's nothing, my love, go back to bed. I'll join you soon." Asherah nodded her head in agreement. "I love you, Wesker." He withdrew his hand from the reciever in happiness and shock, _this is the first time she spoke those words to me _. He had a large grin on his lips, uncommon for him, as he answered her, "I love you, too."

On the other side of the line, Birkin's eyes grew to twice their size at hearing this, he stuttured "Wesker, I know how we've been very good friends for a long time but-

Wesker was hastened back to reality, realizing what had just occured. " Not you, Birkin. I mean...I-

-"Is someone there? Oh, Jesus, Wesker, you didn't.."

-"My private life is none of your business!" Wesker roared back.

-"I see, but it _is _Umbrella's and now it's Alfred Ashford's! Wesker, you know that if Umbrella finds out you're being distracted, especially by an outsider, they won't hestiate to get rid of her..."

Wesker was taken aback, not only by Birkin's shocking statement, but now it was beginning to become common place for Birkin to answer back to him, well more common then ever before. "What did you say?" "Alfred Ashford?"

-"That's what I called to tell you. Alfred is apparently trying to put his twisted family's legacy back on the map with Umbrella; and it's working... Which means, he's our new boss."

An intense look of uncertainty and doubt washed over Wesker's features, and even rippled over into his voice. "How could that be? I thought we were rid of the Ashford's permenatley."

-"I don't know, Wes. But he requested an audience with me, we met earlier today, and he mentioned to me that he desires one with you, too. I've seen him, Wesker, he's even crazier than before. He's capable of anything now... I don't know if it's even possible to stop him anymore...Be careful with her, Wes."

-"I will, thanks, William. I'll inform you of when he comes."

Wesker hung up the phone, and wiped a nervous hand over his stressed face. _What am I going to do now? All these complications, keeping me from her, form her love. Why? Why must it be this way? My past... that's why... but I was already aware of that ... Alfred was already dangerous to begin with, but now...even worse? Is that even possible? I'll have to act as though Asherah and me are nothing in front of everyone, should someone draw supscion, especially that of Alfred Ashford's, what then? I'll have to kill them, anything to keep her from Sir Alfred's loathsome clutches. _He looked over to the very woman he was pondering. _Asherah... I'll do everything in my power to protect you from Umbrella, this I swear to you. _

Down the hall, back in Asherah's original bedroom, her roommate had begun to awaken. Rebecca's eyes fluttered open, still weary with sleep. She sat up, and quickly came upon the realization of the abscence of her beloved friend. _Where is...no way... no way... it's not even possible! _She jumped out of bed, assuming the worst had befallen her friend. _She's been kidnapped! Taken! Or worse! I have to get Claire and inform the team! _

She hurried to put her S.T.A.R.S. uniform on, nearly tearing the fabric in her adrenaline-induced state. She threw the door open and hastened to the main office. The hall was a blur of fast-moving walls as she made an attention grabing entrance, especially since she almost slammed straight into Chris.

-"Whoa, whoa, take it easy, Rebecca. What the hell's the matter?" Chris asked, after averting disaster.

She looked from Chris to Claire, who was standing right beside her brother."Claire, I need to talk to you for a minute." She said, nearly breathless.

Claire looked frightned, "Oh, ok", she answered slowly, "Let's go talk in your room, Bec."

Rebecca took Claire by the arm and rushed her down the hall, to her and Asherah's room. As soon as they were there, Rebecca flew around and locked the door behind her. She leaned on the it for support, the look of intense worry and concern cloaking her features.

-"Bec, what is it? You're kind of scaring me..."

Rebecca crossed the room, and was instantely grabbing on to Claire for dear life."It's Asherah...she's gone! She was kidnapped, stolen! We have to do something Claire! She's our best friend..."

-"Rebecca", Claire said, glancing down at her friend, who was practically trying to become Claire's new appendage, "I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for all this."

Claire looked down at the floor, with a finger up to her lips, tapping, comprending the situation. _Where would...oh no! No! Could it be...with him? Maybe... Well, I'm not going to check...god, if Wesker saw me banging on his door, asking for Asherah...yeah, not pleasant.But I know someone who can..._ "Don't worry Rebecca, I think I might know where she could be."

-"Really, where?" Rebecca responded, sniffling, looking up at Claire.

-"I'm not sure yet..." She knew better than to tell Rebecca her suspicisions, lest it become the latest topic of intrest of S.T.A.R.S. headquarters. She also didn't completly trust Wesker either..._There's just something about him I can't quite put my finger on... Well, whatever it is, I don't like it... _"I'm going to have to talk with Barry for this one, so, um, I'm going to need you to detach yourself from my side."

Rebecca blushed and rubbed her head, "Oh yeah, right, sorry."

The girls walked back together to the office, where, it appeared, the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team had convened, all but two that is... At noticing this, both Claire and Barry appeared dismayed, while Rebecca, not picking up on what the others were beginning to sense, was relieved that her friend had seemed to come up with a solution. Claire looked immediately at Barry with overwhelming urgency in her face, he nodded his head and the two went to Barry's room to talk. The eyes of everyone else, including Rebecca, followed behind them. Chris shook his head at this, "I've got a bad feeling about this..." Jill nodded slowly in agreement,"Me too."

Wesker turned back towards his object of affection, now fully clad in uniform, all but his infamous sunglasses. For some odd reason, he felt like she was the only one he didn't like to hide his eyes from, but more, he knew it was himself he didn't want to keep from her. Just as he hoped she wouldn't hide herself from him, he wanted her, all of her. _If only Asherah, if only I could tell you the truth..._

He quietly approached his bed, where his love still serenly slumpered. He went to her side, crawling up on the bed next to her. She opened her eyes a little, Wesker took his hand and softly ran it through her beautiful raven hair. She nuzzled her face against his hand and held it to her blushing cheek. He looked into those bottomless, red eyes, "Good morning, my love." Asherah rose, holding the sheets, covering herself from him. She wrapped her golden arms around his waist, and rested her head underneath his strong chin.

_I feel so safe with him... _"Good morning."He gently kissed the back of her neck that remained exposed to him. She removed her head from his protective nook and caught his lips in a kiss. He strongly returned her mouth's request, leaning her backwards. He ran his hand over her sheathed body, wanting more, but he knew time was against them. Wesker pulled away from her enrapturing embrace, he looked down at her, her body waiting for him and him alone. "I love you, Asherah." She smiled and nodded, enknowledging the fact that the time beckoned his departure from her, from this bed. " I love you too, Wesker." A hint of sadness could be decteted in her fragile voice. _What's going to happen now,_ she wondered. _I so wished this morning would never of come... _

Wesker rose from his beloved's side, albeit regretfully. "I need to leave you now, Asherah. I'm sorry." She was unsure, she knew he had to leave her, but he was sorry? Was he just sorry for leaving her, like she was sorry he was, or sorry for the other night..._ But he did say he loves me, that's good, right? _She was afraid he'd regret being with her, after all, it did happen rather quickly...But wasn't that the very way of true love? She knew she loved him..._ there's just something about him... I'm probably just being stupid again...but...will he tell the others or keep us a secret? _She poundered all those horrible thoughts as he turned to leave. He stopped, suddenly, just as he was about to reach the door to leave her, " I love you, Asherah, don't forget that. Don't ever think my feelings for you are anything less." She looked down at the bed sheets surrounding her, "I won't, Albert, I promise." He was a little surprised to hear her say his actual name, but very pleased at the same time. And then, sadly, he left her, shades in hand.

Wesker walked into the office, a tinge of fear in his heart, not for himself, but for Asherah. What would they say to her? He know he had to remain silent about his love for the girl, along with last night, if Alfred grew suspicious of them...Wesker shook his head, _I'd never let anyone touch her. _

As soon as he approached the doorway, everyone rapidly turned around, their unsure stares greeting him. Chris seemed to be the only one who didn't display uncertainty, no, Wesker could have sworn it was almost...anger. _Is he angry over Asherah and me? _Wesker returned his unwelcoming glare, _she belongs to me and me alone_, he said mentally to Chris. Jill, sensing the hostility between the two men, tried a more friendly apporach, "Morning, Wesker. Late day today?"

-"Yeah, really..." Chris muttered under his breath with quite a bit of disdain. Wesker wasn't really sure how to respond to Jill's question, he couldn't tell the truth, but then, he hardly ever did anyways. But with Asherah it was different, hell, everything was. "I was detained by a very urgent phone call this morning, if you're all that curious of my whereabouts.", he answered bitterly.

-"Bull." Chris muttered again. Everyone was silenced by his remark, no one ever dared to address Wesker in such a manner before. Wesker grew angry at his blatant disrespect, not to mention his rather apparent jealously, as well.

"What did you just say to me Redfield?" Wesker had to summon all his willpower not to cross the room and punch him. Jill noticied the expression on Wesker's face, she knew that Chris was two seconds away from getting decked by their captain. She nudged Chris just as he was about to repeat his previous comment.

Taking Jill's hint, he decided to change his reponse, however, he refused to change his opinon on the matter, "Oh sorry, Captain Wesker. I meant where the hell is Asherah and what did you do with her?" Jill gasped and shook her head, _oh god, here it comes... _Wesker crossed the room in no time, tempted to put Chris against the wall by his neck. Just as he was about to reach Chris and give him a black eye to remember for his ignorance, a familiar soft voice rang out in the room, freezing his actions.

-"I'm right here, Chris." It was Asherah, she had appeared in the entryway just in time to avert Chris's beating. Wesker stopped, and hung his head, embarrassed that she had witnessed such a display. Rebecca ran across the two bickering men, and squealed with delight and relief as she attached herself to her other friend,"Ashie! There you are! I was so worried! I thought something horrible had happened to you... Where were you?"

Asherah wasn't sure what to say, _should I tell them the truth? _Wesker lifted his head at Rebecca's question, he looked at his love, telling her with his expression to not say anything about them. Asherah hung her head, a sad look on her face, _is he...ashamed of me? Did he, did he only use me? _Her eyes were becoming cloudly with forming tears, assuming the worst. _But I thought...I'm so stupid..._She struggled to talk, feeling the whole room's eyes on her, inculding the man she loved and thought loved her. "I was-

Claire apperared with Barry behind Asherah, just in time. She could see her friend was upset. "What's going on in here? You can cut the tension with a knife for Christ's sake...", she said. Barry had noticied the growing tension too, he spotted Wesker, _he finally decided to show up...with Asherah, no less. I thought I warned him, ah well, just like Wesker not to listen to anyone but himself. _"Wesker, you've finally arrived. I was starting to wonder what happened to ya."

-"Yeah, so were we all." Chris responded sarcastically. Barry just shook his head, knowing that if Asherah wasn't there, Chris would already be on the ground, staring up at the celing of the office, courtesy of Wesker. _Asherah...poor girl...I was afraid that this would happen. But why? Why would Wesker hide the truth of him and Asherah? Could it be Umbrella, was something horrible happening? It was Umbrella after all, when did something horrible not happen?_ Claire broke Barry's train of thought. She walked up to Asherah and whispered in her ear, "We'll talk later, okay?" Asherah just nodded her head, she couldn't find the strength to speak, not in a way that would disguise her feelings anyways. Claire crossed the room to her brother to bar him from making any more trouble, but not before passing Wesker in the process, and giving him the nastiest look she could manage. She wasn't sure what had taken place between her friend and Wesker, but she knew it must have been something big if Asherah was acting like this.

Barry couldn't help but be aware of this also. He knew he was the only one that could get to them both, even Wesker, as stubborn as he was,with the fact of the double lives that him and Wesker both were subjected to thanks to Umbrella. "Well, kiddos", he said, "I hate to be the one to break up this beautiful reunion, but I think me, Wesker and Asherah have some business to discuss. If you all don't mind, that is..." Just as Chris went to open his mouth, Jill piped up, taking the cue. "Of course not, Barry, go ahead. Maybe break up the testerone in here...", she said as she looked from Chris to Wesker accusingly. Wesker nodded his head , he didn't like being forced into anything, but even he knew he couldn't escape this one. He felt badly for the way he was treating his Asherah, but it was neccesary._ She knows he wouldn't ever intetionally hurt her, didn't she? Maybe not.. I don't know what to do Asherah! I've never felt this before, not until you. I'm just trying to protect you, can't you see that? You've made me happy for the first time in my life. I love you too much to ever lose you, especially to them. If Alfred ever layed a disgusting finger on you, I'd cut off his whole fuckin' hand! _Wesker came back from his unsettling thoughts long enough to calmy respond to Barry. "Fine, we can talk in my room", he said coldly, not wanting anyone to know his true feelings on the subject. Barry nodded, "Okay, how bout' you Asherah, that alright?"

She nodded slowly, hurtfully, "Yeah, sure, it's fine." Claire and Rebecca looked at each other with concern for their friend. _We'll have to wait till' later to get her alone, _Rebecca thought.

Wesker turned to leave first, but before walking away he gave Chris one last warning glare. Asherah followed hestiantely behind him, with Barry protectively walking next to her, imaging the way she must have felt. _Poor Asherah..._he thought again. _Taking on Wesker of all people, could hardly be easy._ Asherah noticied Barry seeming to be contemplating her. She shyly glanced up at him, knowing what he must be thinking, then she quickly returned to her former postion of looking intently at the passing floor boards.

Wesker opened the door, his eyes finding the bed that him and Asherah had shared only a few hours earlier. _Asherah... I love you, see that..._


	4. Chapter 10

Note: Sorry, I just had to post this. I'm eager to start work on the final two chapters, yep, that's all that's left now. I just wanted to thank my Beta, please don't think that because I posted this that I don't want your help, I'm so grateful for everything you do for me. I hope to hear from you soon. That being said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, once again, thanks everyone for waiting for new chapters. I appreciate it so much, because I put everything I have into this story. I'll be done with school next week, and be out for the summer, so I'll be able to update much sooner. Thanks, everyone!

Chapter X 

"A Question of Lust"

Fragile

Like a baby in your arms

Be gentle with me

I'd never willingly

Do you harm

Apologies

Are all you seem to get from me

But just like a child

You make me smile

When you care for me

And you know….

It's a question of lust

It's a question of trust

It's a question of not letting what we've built up

Crumble to dust

It is all of these things and more

That keep us together

My weaknesses

You know each and every one(it frightens me)

Kiss me goodbye

When I'm on my own

But you know that I'd

Rather be home

-Depeche Mode, The Singles 86 98

The room was thick with tension and emotions were running rapid. Barry knew he wasn't prepared for this one, but what choice was there? He entered the room, standing in the center; while Wesker choose a corner and his beloved stood as near to him as she dared.

Barry began "Well, I'm going to be blunt here, if ya all don't mind." He looked to Asherah; she nodded her head in conformation. Wesker only glanced up briefly at her, and returned to his stoic disposition.

"Just what the hell is going on between you two?" he continued. Wesker only looked indignantly away from him to the wall. Asherah could only manage a brief look at the man her heart loved, then quickly back to the sanctuary of the floor boards, where her vision had began to once again cloud over.

"Wesker? What are you doing to this poor girl?" Barry shouted when seeing Asherah's current state.

"My personal life is not a matter of discussion, Barry. Remember who you're addressing!" Wesker said, refusing to be put on trial for his love for Asherah.

"Yes, Captain Wesker. I guess it doesn't matter who you hurt as long as you get what you want! Even her… the woman you love, is a sacrifice to your ambitions. Look at what you're doing to her!" Wesker looked to the only person that ever gave him peace, well, the only peace that he could know. He instantly hated himself with one glance at that beautiful face. Her head was hung down, her raven hair covering her face, feeling the heat of his eyes on her. She knew as soon as she looked at her Wesker, that she would give herself away completely.

Wesker had to use all his will power to not reach out and wipe the tears away from her watering, ruby eyes. He reached his hand out towards her, but quickly withdrew it, being conscious of himself and his actions. "You don't know anything, Barry, and I intend to keep it that way. Now, leave us and I'll talk with the girl."

"So that's the way it is, Wesker? Fine, I'll go, but if you mistreat that girl I'll come after you myself." Barry said while pointing directly at Asherah. _I know he's protecting her, but what from? Must be bad, if Wesker's acting like this…he usually never lets his emotions get the best of him… _ Asherah just blushed in response to Barry's regard for her. She was doing all she could to be strong in front of them, even while being deathly afraid of what was to come as soon as Barry left.

Barry went to the door, all the while offering mentally all his courage and guidance to Asherah as he closed the door behind him. Wesker waited until he heard the click of the door to look at his beloved. _What can I possibly say to her? I can't tell the truth… Asherah, I'm struggling to protect you, can't you see that? This is tearing me up inside, no matter how much I try to fight it. I want you to know the truth about me, about everything, but I'd rather die then lose you to them…_ "Asherah…I-

"Don't, you don't have to say another word…I…understand…" Asherah made for the door, but before she could turn the knob, Wesker caught her in his arms.

"No, you don't." He whispered hotly in her ear. He turned her to face him, lifted her face to his lips, and placed a single, innocent kiss on her mouth. She raised her hand up, and scratched her head.

"Ok…so maybe I don't." she said with a nervous giggle. "Tell me, Albert. What is it? I love you, you can always confide in me."

Wesker pulled away from her comforting embrace, and turned his back towards her. His face had become dark. "Asherah…I…want to…so badly…but…this…I can't, I can't share with you. It's for your own protection, try to understand! I won't let anything happen to you!" He grabbed her into another sweet embrace, and tipped his head to whisper once more in her ear. "I'd die without you…"

Asherah conceded to his warm, securing arms. "My love, I wish you'd tell me what's troubling you. You're beginning to scare me…all I want is to help you."

This time, Wesker was the one with the tears in his eyes. _For the first time in my life, I wish Umbrella never would have come to me. I wish…I wish I could be a normal man, for you, for us. Then I…I wouldn't hesitate to take you from all this, and make you my wife. You'd be mine forever… _Wesker brought his beloved closer to him. "Asherah, my Asherah, I know." He said as he took her mouth.

Suddenly, the door flew open with Chris standing in the light of the hall, and Barry practically restraining him from behind. "Chris! I thought I told ya! You can't just-

They both stood silenced, mouths agape at the sight of the two lovers. Wesker and Asherah parted as soon as they had realized what had taken place. "Chris…" was all Asherah could manage, with a sympathetic look. Chris had the feeling of utter disdain plastered on his features as he addressed Wesker, "Well, I hate to break up this touching Kodak moment, but Captain Wesker has a phone call in the main office."

Wesker moved past Asherah to the doorway, he nodded his head towards her as if to say "I love you.", and then turned his attention back towards the hall. Chris gave him a death stare as Wesker passed; Wesker only gave a slight, cold smirk, "Remember your place, Redfield." Chris sighed indignantly, as if he could spit at Wesker's remark to him. Before he turned to follow Wesker, he looked back in the room and shook his head at Asherah in disgust. Barry, standing there, observing the whole scene, let Chris brush roughly past him and entered the room. He went to an incredibly melancholy looking Asherah, and wrapped his arms around the poor girl, "Don't worry honey, it will all be alright."

Wesker stared at the red, flashing light on the telephone, and was filled with an inexplicable sense of dread when he thought of who could be on the other end. He hesitantly picked up the receiver, "Captain Wesker." An all too familiar voice cackled at him on the other end, "Is that what you're called these days. It feels like years since we last spoke, Dear Albert."

"Alfred Ashford!"

"Only name I've got but then, I didn't sell out either."

Wesker could feel the heat of anger rise to his face, "What would you know about it?"

"Now, now, let's not get flustered. You should remember to never talk down to one higher up then you. Or have you forgotten all that Umbrella has so generously taught you already? Well, I suppose I'll just have to remind you…" Asherah entered the room, and grew worried when she saw the look of pure distress covering her lover's face. "Wesker? Is everything ok?" He nodded his head in response to tell her he was alright.

"Who's the owner of that lovely voice, Albert?"

_Oh no…_Wesker thought. _He had heard her?_ "It's no one." he said with a low, protective growl.

"I see, well I do hope to meet her when I come to call upon you tomorrow. Ever since my lovely Alexia passed away….Well, I'm sure you won't mind making an introduction for little old me, especially when it's a direct order from your official. Goodbye for now, Albert."

Wesker stood motionless for a few moments, squeezing the receiver so tightly in his anger and distress that his knuckles began to turn white. _What am I going to do? I'd rather kill the worthless leech before I even allowed him to breathe a word to my Asherah! _ With his head swimming, he slammed down the phone so hard, he thought it would shatter. Asherah ran to his side, and embraced him from behind. "Albert, what is it?" He quickly turned around, and wildly returned her arms' request. "Asherah, I love you. I'll never let anything harm you, do you hear?" He squeezed her tighter to him than he ever had before. "I know; I love you too."

Unbeknownst to the loving couple, two pairs of eyes were intently watching. "Don't you think this is a little cruel Rebecca?" Claire whispered to her friend. "Nah, we're only concerned for poor Asie…Even Jill's in on this, how cruel and invadie can it really be?"

"You have the power of justification, Bec, I'll give you that."

"Aw, thanks! Okay, so when Wesker leaves, we pounce!"

"Alright, but I still don't feel right about this…"

"Well, hurry up and get over it because he's going."

Wesker bent down and kissed his love, "I have to go place a very important phone call. I'll come for you later, is that alright?" Asherah nodded her head, "Of course it is." Wesker turned to go back, slowly releasing Asherah's hand as he left. She had distress cloaking over every feature on her beautiful face as her eyes followed after him. _What is going on with him? I wish he would tell me! First this, and now Chris hates me…_ _I don't know how much more I can handle, what is it that Wesker is trying to protect me from-_ Then, a disembodied voice, sounding eerily like Rebecca broke through the din of Asherah's thoughts. "Now!" "What the- Asherah gasped. Rebecca and Claire flew out of their hiding place, swiftly grabbed Asherah by each arm, and dragged her to back to her and Rebecca's room.

Wesker once again seeked the sanctuary of his room, all the while absorbing the implications of his conversation with Alfred Ashford on the way there. _I refuse to even let him breathe near her! I'll never hand my Asherah over to him, no matter the consquence! _Wesker picked up the phone, and dialed the number of the only person he knew to turn to.

"Hello, Umbrella research facility, how can I help you?"

"Annette?"

"Wesker? Is that you?"

"Yes, I…I need to speak to William immediately."

"Sure thing, I'll go get him, just a second." Annette crossed the lab, to where her husband was so dutifully hunched over a pile of research files at his desk. "Honey?"

"Huh? Oh, Annette, what is it darling?"

"It's Wesker, seems to be another emergency. I could feel his tension from here with the way he sounded." Birkin nodded knowingly, and picked up the phone sitting next to him. "So, Ashford finally decided to pay you a call, I take it?"

"So you could tell, eh?"

"I'm good like that. You sound terrible, I know he's insane but-

"He wants to see Asherah." Birkin perked right up at the disturbing news, and swirled around in his wheeled chair. "_What?" _

"I know, what am I going to do?"

"Wow, I'm incredibly honored that you decided to keep turning to me for advice, though now's not the time for praise I'm sure…"

"Not really, Birkin." Wesker said with his tone plainly indicating his raising level of frustration.

"Okay, okay, calm down Wes. Jesus… I'll come down tonight so I'll be there with you when Alfred comes to visit. Don't worry about the girl, we'll think of something."

"Good, I'll be waiting for your arrival."

"Oh, and Wesker?"

"Yes?"

"Can I meet her?"

"Ah…fine."

"Great, I've been wanting to see the woman that set cold-hearted Wesker into a spin…oh!...um…."

"Its fine, Birkin. I know that's what people think of me…and they should think that. Well, goodbye, I'll be on the helipad."

"Alright, goodbye my friend."

Wesker hung up the phone, _I wonder if that's what everybody really does think of me…I wonder if, if that's what Asherah thought of me…Not that I could blame anyone, before her I was cruel. I didn't believe in anything, least of which love…_Wesker slammed down his fists on the polished wood of the table, "I won't let her be taken from me!"

Back in Asherah's and Rebecca's room, the scene had grown slightly more chaotic. Rebecca and Claire entered the room, still keeping a firm grasp on Asherah. Jill was standing on the other side of the door, perched against a wall, when she saw Asherah being manhandled into her presence. "Girls, I thought you promised you would bring her here in a civilized manner…" Jill said shaking her head.

"Sorry, Jill," Claire said, "You know Bec, she loves the aggressive, over-the-top approach to life's little situations."

"Yes she does." answered Asherah highly annoyed. "Can you please unhand me now?" Both the girls released her at the same time, while nervously glancing at Asherah and one another in response, to see if Asherah was truly as angry with them as she seemed. _And these are supposed to be my closet friends…_Asherah thought to herself. She shook her head, "I'm assuming there's a good reason for my kidnapping?"

"Of course, Asie!" Rebecca said optimistically with a raised finger. "You know we only kidnap with care!" Jill sighed, "The reason we brought you here, as forceful as it may have been", she said shooting a glance at both Rebecca and Claire, "is that we're all concerned for you."

"Guys, I really appreciate this, really, but I'm fine. I know what I'm getting myself into…" Asherah looked down solemnly, _Yeah, right. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing; maybe that's what's been bothering him. Could it be that I was…bad? Maybe he doesn't want to be with me anymore, and is just being nice about it? No, no! He said, he said, he loved me… _

Jill broke the silence, as she strode over to Asherah, and passed a comforting hand across her forehead. "Asherah, remember the talk I had with you?" Asherah blushed at the mention of it, "I don't think I could ever forget it."

"Yes, well, this is exactly what I was referring to."

"Asherah, look, we're your nearest and dearest. We just don't want you getting hurt…"Claire said.

"Yeah, As! It's no secret that Wesker is a not so nice man, and we'd hate to see you get your heart broken."

"I'm touched by you all looking out for me, but I'm okay. Don't worry, I can handle myself. Now I just need to walk around and clear my head a little, is that alright?" Claire nodded, "Of course, Asherah, but if you need anything, we're all here for you."

"I know." Asherah said as she began to leave. Jill stood by the door as she walked out, "Be careful, Asherah, there's some cruel things in this world that you're not aware of yet." Asherah stopped for a moment after hearing this, and then sadly looked over to Jill as she left her friends. _I wonder what she meant by that…_

Birkin followed Wesker to his room, and as soon as he had entered, his eyes managed to fall upon the unmade bed. Wesker followed Birkin's stare, and rushed to pull up the sheets just enough to cover the slightly visible reddish tint left on his sheets from the previous night. Both men blushed at the sight, "Ah, I see." was all Birkin could manage.

"Yes, well…I…" said a very red Wesker.

"Ha, I never thought it was possible for you to become so flustered, Wes."

"Are we going to talk about formulating a plan, or my private affairs?"

"Yes, we are." Birkin said while obviously thinking about the latter subject. "I'm sorry, Wes, I just can't get past it, a virgin? I never knew you could be so gentle…well, I guess it makes sense; you're not exactly Casanova-

"Birkin! Could we please turn our attention to saving the woman I love?" Wesker roared, nearly shaking the walls.

"Jesus Christ, I'm sorry. I'll go with you to confront Ashford; tell him something, I'm not sure what yet." Birkin looked up at Wesker disapprovingly, "You know you should have never gotten together with her. You knew the danger it would bring to the both of you, especially her."

"I know, William."

"Well, now it's too late to turn back, and she's involved. I'll do my best to keep her off of Umbrella's radar, certainly doesn't help that you've managed to attract Alfred's attention."

"What would you like me to do?"

"I'd tell you to stop seeing her, but I know you won't listen. Right now, I'd say the best thing for you to do is protect her from this as much as you possibly can." Wesker looked Birkin directly in the eye, with the one of the most serious expressions he had ever produced, "You know I will."

"I know, now, can I at least meet this incredible young woman who's transformed the great Wesker as we know him?"

"I suppose that's only fair, I'll go get her."

Wesker knocked on the infamous door of Rebecca and his beloved's room. "Hell-, oh it's you..." Rebecca answered coldly. Jill jumped up from her seat, cutting out anything else Rebecca may have said, while Claire gave a strong glare from behind them both. "Oh, Sir, um, can we help you with something?" Wesker surveyed his unwelcoming audience before speaking "Ah, yes, Jill; is Asherah here?" Rebecca perked up, "Yeah, I bet you-

Claire quickly ran over and covered Rebecca's mouth, "Um, sorry Wes; she's not here." Wesker flinched at this, becoming worried. "Well, do you know where she is?" he asked anyone that might answer. Rebecca broke free of her restraints, "Yeah, she said she needed to walk for a bit. Why don't you try finding _her _for once?" Both Jill and Claire sighed, shaking their heads, "I'm sure she didn't go far, Captain Wesker." Jill said, trying to smooth things over.

"Yes, thank you Jill." He turned to leave, "Oh, and Rebecca?"

"What?"

"You'd do well to remember to address me in the same respectful manner as Valentine." With that Wesker left in pursuit of his Asherah. Rebecca stuck her tongue out at his back as he disappeared down the hall.

Asherah walked further and further down the hall, all her thoughts seemed to contradict one another. When she finally looked around herself, she stopped dead in her tracks. She realized she was down near Chris's room, and he was ever so conveniently in it. He had spotted her, or, in actuality it was more glowering than anything else. _Oh God, what now?_ She continued on, to afraid to stop and attempt a conversation with him in any sense. Chris emerged from his room as she began on her way, preventing her oh so well planned out getaway.

"Asherah!" He practically spat her name at her, as if the pronunciation of it was enough to make him ill. She turned around at the violent use of her name, and mustered as much courage as her will allowed for. "Chris, look, I already know how you feel-

"No! Stop right there! You have no fucking idea about how I feel!"

"Chris, I…"

"Don't you even dare say anything. Him? Out of all the people; do you even love him or did you just want to know how it felt to fuck the Captain?"

Wesker appeared behind Chris, grabbed his shoulder roughly to turn him around, and delivered a swift blow. It all happened so fast, Asherah could barely process it. Chris got up and held his bleeding nose, "Ha, at least now I know you love her. I still would have been better for her and you know it, Wesker." Chris walked past the two, as Wesker rushed to embrace his angel.


	5. Chapter 11Segment One

Note: Hey all, I've decided to break this chapter into two segments since it would be way too big if it was just one chapter. I apologize and hope you don't hate me too much for it smiles hopefully. I also wanted to finish the second segment of this chapter and post it with the last chapter so there'll be no waiting to see how it all ends. These have not been reviewed by a beta so please forgive any mistakes; I've tried to check these chapters over as best I could. Please R&R, nothing inspires me more than to know how you feel about my story. Thanks, and as a side note I've opened a forum for Taller than God for anything related to this fan fiction or if you wanted to ask me something, feel free to check it out and leave comments, thoughts, questions, anything really. Thanks again, I hope you enjoy the rest of Taller than God!

Chapter XI- Segment One

"Breathe Me"

Help, I have done it again

I have been here many times before

Hurt myself again today

And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame

Be my friend

Hold me, wrap me up

Unfold me

I am small

I'm needy

Warm me up

And breathe me

Ouch I have lost myself again

Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,

Yeah I think that I might break

I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe

-Sia, Colour the Small One

A still shaken Asherah entered the room cautiously behind her lover, and exchanged greetings with a bookish-looking, blond haired man who introduced himself to her as William Birkin. She could tell he must have been a long time friend of Wesker's, for she had never seen him drop his guard around anyone but her before.

-"Asherah, at last, I'm happy to finally see you in person."

- "Oh? Has Albert mentioned me to you before?" She asked hesitantly, shooting a curious glance at Wesker, who was leaning on the wall observing the two, not sure of what conversation had passed between them about her. Wesker only shrugged in reply to her questioning eyes, deciding it would be much more entertaining to let Birkin handle this one.

-"Um, well…" Birkin stammered unsurely, while he anxiously shifted his weight to his opposite foot. "As you know, Wes…well…keeps to himself, to put it very mildly. I'm just glad that there's a woman who can get through to him, even make him do something as foreign as falling in love." Asherah blushed under the weight of his compliment.

-"Ah, I'm sorry, now I've gone and embarrassed you."

-"No, it's alright, I just…I just didn't know I had had such an impact." Now it was Wesker's turn to be embarrassed, he went from observing the two to staring intently at the wooden floorboards of his bedroom after that particular exchange.

-"Oh yes, Asherah, between you and me, you wouldn't believe- His old friend had shot him a look from behind those signature sunglasses, telling him stop right there in his line of dialogue. "Yes, well, that was then, he has you now." She looked lovingly at her man, "Yes, he does." Birkin wasn't certain if it was the dim light coming from the lamp on the Wes's desk, but he was almost positive that Wesker's face light up and his eyes reflected nothing but pure love back at Asherah. He decided then, that it was time for his departure so the two lovers could be left in peace just on the off chance that Wesker's worst fears were realized, and their little date with Alfred Ashford did not go to plan.

-"Ah, I think that's my cue to be going on my way. Asherah, it was a sincere pleasure to meet you. I'll have to introduce you to my wife, Annette sometime soon; who I really should be getting back to." Birkin took the hand of the beautiful young woman, and kissed it. Before he broke their grasp, he leaned over and whispered in her ear so quietly it was barely audible to Asherah herself, "Good luck, my dear, that's all I can say. He may act like an arrogant, self-centered bastard at times, but I've never seen or heard him feel for anyone the way that he does for you. If nothing else, keep faith in that, and I would never try to mislead you." She nodded her thanks, and with this, Birkin went out into the hallway with Wesker following, leaving Asherah in his room as he pulled the door shut behind them.

Wesker walked Birkin back to the helipad, waiting to exchange their final comments until right before his friend stepped onto his awaiting transport. As if to talk about tomorrow any sooner would lead to his worst fears being materialized. The pair reached their destination, and William, sensing Wesker's unwillingness, decided to take the initiative on the uneasy subject. As he stepped in the helicopter to board, he turned to him, "Well, Wes, we can't avoid it any longer." Wesker lowered his head a little, "I know, so when should I be expecting you?"

-"Early tomorrow morning, don't concern yourself too much over it Albert. I assure you, I'll be here before _he _arrives. For tonight, the only advice I could really give you is just to spend as much time together possible."

-"Why do you say that?"

-"Because my friend, you don't want to have any more regrets, just in case events do not go in our favor. And in this cruel corporation, as we have witnessed together for many years, they seldom ever do."

-"I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, William, but you of all people know that I have always been prepared for the worst."

-"I'm well aware of that, I pray you won't need to be. I am holding out all the hope I have left in me that Umbrella hasn't already stolen, for you both."

- "You won't have to; I don't let anything come between me and something I care about."

William Birkin merely nodded in his head in goodbye, but massive concern was evident in his every mannerism. The helicopter ascended, and headed in the direction of the place that Wesker now loathed the most. _If only…, _was the only thing in his thoughts as the wind raised up from the helicopter blades dispersed, and he turned his back on it to go to his true love's side.

Wesker's rushed steps were all that resounded in the tiny, desolate hallway. He wasn't certain why, but he had broken into a sprint on his back to Asherah. _I have to be with her…,_ his desire to achieve this fueled his being, inspiring his legs to move as rapidly as he could manage. He no longer cared what his team members would think of him if they saw, in this moment, holding her was the only thing that was of importance, the only thing that mattered.

He reached the door, nearly breathless, his heart racing in his chest. For an instant, he panicked she wasn't on the other side of it, waiting for him. Wesker grabbed hold of the knob, and flung the door open with all his strength to a very startled Asherah. "Albert, what's- She didn't get to finish her thought as Wesker crossed the room as hurriedly as he has arrived, and grabbed her tightly into a powerful kiss. Her lips responded with a little delay, as she was still in shock. He cupped her face strongly in his hands, and looked into her eyes so intensely Asherah was almost frightened.

-"I love you." was all he said but she could hear that every word was draped in desperate need. _What has gotten into him?_ Wesker only paused briefly to see the reply in her eyes, and returned to her mouth savagely once again. Asherah could barely keep up with him, seeing that she was never allowed an opportunity to process anything. Wesker fumbled with the buttons on his black shirt for only a moment, before he nearly tore it off as he nudged his love closer to the bed they had only shared for the first time the night before. _He's acting like he has no time to waste…_, Asherah thought to herself.

She stopped him as hands sled to her hips in an attempt to remove her uniform pants. "Wesker, what the hell has gotten into you?" He was panting as he pulled away from Asherah, his blood burning for her. "I love you…you're mine…nothing will ever take you from me." He kept repeating "I love you", hotly into Asherah's ear as he quickly went back to his hand's previous work.

Asherah didn't put up any resistance this time; she knew this is what he needed to happen. "I love you too." she muttered quietly as he laid her down on his bed sheets. Wesker removed the rest of her clothes in what seemed to be only a matter of seconds. He quickly followed suit, he couldn't quite explain what had come over him but for some odd reason it felt like time itself was about to sin against them. _Why? Why do I feel this way? I can't believe I'm acting like this …I've never felt need this badly before. She's mine…mine forever…I've made certain of that. But then why do I have this terrible sensation coming over me more and more with every hand I lay on her…,_ he thought to himself, but nothing would dissuade him.

He kissed her stronger than he had ever dared before, he felt like each kiss was more ominous than the last. Asherah whimpered slightly as he entered her swiftly, unsure why he was being so forceful with her. Just then, she could have sworn she felt something wet splash her cheek. Asherah looked up and became incredibly concerned, Wesker, _her_ Wesker, the supposed cold-hearted man that many people feared, was crying.


	6. Chapter 11 Segment Two

Chapter XI- Segment Two

Sia, "Breathe Me"

He kept her body pressed firmly against his, never loosening his grip on her for a moment throughout the night. The warmth of the bed they shared was the only thing that seemed to keep that now all too familiar sensation at bay. Wesker couldn't bring himself to even attempt rest; all he wanted was to keep a close vigilance over the only thing his heart beat for. He watched her sleeping soundly beside him, occasionally removing the stray pieces of hair that had fallen into her eyes and pushing them affectionately aside to rejoin the rest of her raven strands.

A dim blue light began to shine through the bedroom windows, regretfully giving way to the arrival of morning. The dreaded sensation seemed to be aware of this, and returned harshly to the pit of Wesker's stomach. Before last night, he had never cried, he wouldn't have allowed for such a moment of utter weakness. And now, for the first time as well, he was terrified. _I never thought myself capable of harboring these disgusting emotions_, Wesker thought as he watched his living angel breathe noiselessly, her thick, black eyelashes fluttering. _I'd give my life to keep you safe, Asherah. This uncertainty drives me insane! Why am I so disturbed by this? Whatever it is, I can not allow it to take me over. _He leaned over, placing a soft kiss on her warm, pink lips.

Wesker unwillingly rose from their bed, not wanting to awaken her. He slowly went to prepare himself for Birkin's arrival, knowing he could no longer hide from what was bound to come. Wesker grasped the cold brass of the doorknob, looking back at his slumbering Asherah, and then soundlessly shut it behind him. He instantly made his way to the main office, the cloudy sunrise outside offering the only semblance of light. In the process, recalling that he had told William specifically to reach him there from now on, to avoid another incident like yesterday morning. The phone on his desk beside him had only begun to ring when Wesker nervously snatched it up.

-"Yeah?"

- "Wes? Wow, you don't miss a beat these days, not that you would anyways. Can't really blame-

- "When will you be here, William?"

-" I'm on my way as we speak, you know I would just like to say that every time we speak anymore, your voice seems to be laced with frustration. Which I know is directed at me, keep in mind that I am coming out there at six o' clock in the morning, damn Alfred, at extreme risk to myself, to help _you_. I _wouldn't_ havebothered had you not been my closest friend."

-"I know, I'm just…I'm scared, Birkin."

William Birkin's eyes widened in utter shock that was a sentence he'd never have thought Wesker was even capable of forming, let alone acknowledging. He was silent for nearly an entire minute, feeling the need to reassure his friend. Birkin hesitantly responded, uncertain what his sympathetic confidences would illicit. "She'll be kept from harm, Wesker, I promise you."

-"I'm prepared to give my life to ensure that."

-"Yes, well, let's hope it does not come to such extremes. Alfred Ashford may be mentally unsound, but he was always a simpering fool compared to Alexia. With the both of us, that shouldn't even be a concern of yours. Alright, I'll be there soon, goodbye Albert."

Wesker hung up the phone, Birkin's farewell ringing in his ears, with his simple goodbye he had unknowingly contributed to the worsening of the feeling that Wesker still carried. Wesker remained motionless; he stared down at his hands on the oak desk in an attempt to gather himself before proceeding to the helipad. The feeling was bringing on an unwelcome circumstance of nausea. Wesker knew that if he focused on his fears for Asherah anymore he would be ill, and he would not allow for another lapse in control.

_I need to get a hold of myself. All the horrible things I've witnessed…I've done…and I can't face Alfred Ashford? That pathetic excuse for a man, he could never take her from me. I'd murder the lecherous serpent before he could even take a step towards my beautiful girl. _A throbbing pain in Wesker's now balled fists hastened him back to reality, he looked down to discover his knuckles were blanched and there were drops of blood dripping down from his palms. "I need to control myself, for you…" Wesker muttered quietly into the pale morning light as he looked across the office to the door where his love still laid, awaiting his return to her side.

The phone rang once again beside him, this time awakening Wesker from his trance with his bedroom door. "Hello, Captain Wesker of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team speaking." he answered cautiously, _who could possibly be calling now?_

-"Hello, Captain Wesker, is it?" a malicious laugh responded.

-"Alfred?"

-"Very good, Albert, I was so hoping you wouldn't have forgotten me and our little arrangement this morning. Please do forgive the early time, but we can't have everyone over at your precious organization knowing I've come to pay my dear old friend a visit, now can we? Excluding, of course, that siren I heard, I'm in much anticipation of seeing her…"

A very low protective growl began to rise in Wesker's throat at Alfred merely mentioning his Asherah. He was taken aback at first by his actions; to commit something so primal was foreign to him before all this. Wesker nearly chocked in an attempt to prevent his slip from being perceptible to Alfred. "I believe Umbrella is more important than a mere girl, Sir." Wesker stated coldly in a desperate attempt to sway Alfred's thoughts away from his precious love, but he still couldn't help but acidly spit out the last word.

-"Indeed, and here I was beginning to fear that your loyalty to Umbrella was becoming, how I should say this? Compromised, perhaps…"

-"Never, Sir Ashford." Wesker could barely bit back his tongue, he felt his very veins were surging with nothing but loathing. Then something resurfaced in him, something he'd thought he had buried ever since he had first set eyes upon his Egyptian beauty. _What if Birkin and I simply removed Alfred?_ He shuddered at the thought, recalling the woman they had experimented on so long ago, and banned the notion. _Is everyone right about me? Am I nothing but a monster? _Then another image appeared, answering his question and counseling him, the image of a certain raven haired, garnet eyed girl, which wanted nothing but him and his love.

- "Excellent, I should be arriving shortly. I am quite eager, farewell Albert."

- "Bye." Wesker answered gruffly, his disdain for the man was apparent. He started out of the office, heading for the helipad, certain it would not be long until Alfred Ashford was here. Wesker dragged his body down the eerily quiet hallway, his booted feet resounding off the walls with every tension ridden step. He paused briefly as he came to the door leading into his room. Wesker lightly ran his hand across the grain, and then laid his head on the wood of the door. It was strangely comforting to him, being reassured she was on the other side. He closed his eyes behind his sunglasses for a few minutes, reliving the night, before continuing on to his destination.

Wesker climbed the stairs tentatively up to the heliport, his eyes quickly adjusting to the abrupt light. A feeling of slight confidence came over him as he spotted Birkin's copter preparing to land. William saw his friend emerge from his window as the helicopter descended, he noticed in Wesker's face the slight reprieve from his worries his arrival granted. _I just hope I can offer the help he requires. It would be a shame to loose her…he would never recover…_

Wesker nearly sprinted up to his most trusted ally as he began to step off the ladder. Wesker tried to suppress it, but a smile spread across his face as he greeted Birkin. "William, thank you for coming out here." Birkin was again surprised by his friend's actions, not only from the unprovoked show of gratitude, but by the smile Wesker now wore even though concern clearly laid in the rest of his features. He halted as he noted, could it be? Yes, yes it was, fear, pure unabashed fear shone through Wesker's eyes as they became visible when he looked down at the tarmac. _Maybe I was too hard on him over the phone, _Birkin thought to himself while distress took over his own emotions. _I know he's afraid for her well-being; it can't be easy for Albert Wesker, of all people, to admit he needed assistance, let alone confide his fears to anyone. _"Look, Albert, I apologize for the way I acted over the phone. I didn't mean to be so harsh; I can only imagine how difficult this is for you." Wesker only nodded his head in response; he was never one for apologies.

-"I do hate to interrupt this touching moment gentlemen, but I do believe this was supposed to be a private affair."

Asherah awoke, the light streaming in from the bedroom windows stirring her from her peaceful rest. She gained almost full consciousness as she reached her hand over to feel her lover beside her, only to discover a cold and empty sheet. _Now where can he be?_ She couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment; _I wish he was here…Even though, this does offer me a good opportunity to get back to my own room before everyone wakes up. _The last thing she needed, Asherah decided, was more lectures although she knew her friends only had the best of intentions.

She gathered the sheet around herself as she rose from the bed. Asherah rubbed a hand to her forehead while her eyes adjusted. _What has gotten into him? _She pondered as she recalled the intensity of last night. A blush rose to her cheeks as her mind began to recall _all_ that had taken place, she wished again that he was there, now even more so to alleviate her current burden. She sighed lightly to herself, knowing that wasn't going to happen for awhile yet. _Oh well, better locate my clothes…_

- "Alfred!" Wesker and Birkin gasped in surprise and terror.

- "As much as I enjoy your company, William, I am at a loss for a reason as to your presence here. Who is running the Raccoon City branch while you're here, I wonder?"

Birkin swung around to face his malignant accuser. "Sir Ashford, I'm here…I'm here to ensure the protection of my branches' interests. As for your second question, my wife Annette is watching over things until my return."

-"I see, if I knew you're wife was running the facility, I would have appointed her chief researcher. If only she wasn't woman…consider yourself fortunate William."

Birkin hesitantly nodded his head, _twisted son of a bitch…_ Wesker cut in to the conversation before the situation became any more hostile. "Shall we go inside gentlemen?"

-"After you, Mr.Birkin." Alfred said, almost too politely, with a wave of his hand. Birkin threw him an asserting glance as he stepped forward. Wesker and Birkin walked side by side down the darkened hallway, feeling Alfred's pretentious glance burning into their backs. They exchanged quick cautionary glances with each other as Wesker opened the door to the conference room.

The three men took their seats across the cold metallic table, neither one taking an eye off the other. "I notice we are missing someone Gentlemen, I hate to think that you are holding back from me Albert." Birkin rose from his chair in an instant and slammed his fists down on the table with a loud thud. "The girl will not be attending, Sir, you should know better than to let outsiders into our business. I'm positive Umbrella would not approve how shaming it would be for you if they were to find out."

Asherah had finished dressing, and proceeded to her act of stealth. She opened the door and stepped out into the adjacent hallway. _Well no one seems to be awake yet, of course excepting my Albert who has conveniently run off. _Asherah sighed quietly to herself at the thought. She started towards her room when a faint thud caught her attention. _Now who could that be at this time? Maybe Wesker's down there… _She was startled by what her mind had begun to conjure, and quickly shook off the unsettling images. _Better go see…sounds like it came from the conference room… _

-"I think it would be wise for you to state your business here Alfred, then leave." Birkin said firmly. Alfred's throat cracked at the statement, "Very well, Mr.Birkin, there's no need for such hostility." Wesker sat at on the corner of the table, picking up the conversation, "State your business, Ashford."

-"I'm quickly ascending through the ranks and inclined to believe I will be running this corporation soon. We've all been concerned over the condition of your loyalties, dear Albert. You're made such a distinguished name for yourself here at your little organization, after all. I hope you do recall that you and everything you hold of value, material or otherwise, belongs to Umbrella. Things happen, or don't happen as we, soon enough I, see fit."

-"Are you threating me Ashford?" Wesker said with an unmistakable sneer.

-"Just giving you a friendly reminder my old friend. I'd _hate _to see anything…unfortunate befall you or this place."

-"I've always put Umbrella interests before any of my actions. I have served them since I was sixteen years old! Your idle threats hold nothing over me and you know it's true! How many people did you murder to get where you are?"

-"Albert, I'm truly shocked. I never knew you to be so sentimental over others."

-"That's enough Albert!" Birkin interrupted. "You got the validation you came here for."

-"Yes, I suppose I have. Just had to be certain, you understand, with Wesker away from the fold and all. However, William, I'm beginning to be concerned over yours…" Alfred Ashford said with a pointed glance that further impacted his statement. The door to the conference room suddenly flew open, and there Asherah stood with the dim sunlight framing her presence, staring openly at the gathering before her.

Wesker's heart sunk into his stomach, his blood rushed filling his ears until there was nothing but pounding audible. _That feeling…oh no…. _Birkin reacted while his friend stood, visibly crippled by his fears. He rushed over to Asherah and grabbed her arm tightly while looking her directly in the eye. "You have to leave now, Asherah! Do you hear me? Leave now!" Asherah stood there eyes wide, not sure what was happening but at Birkin's desperate urging, she fled the room just as suddenly as she had entered.

She flew up the stairs as silently as the adrenaline allowed. She didn't stop, couldn't stop, until she reached the door. Asherah had instinctively gone to the safest place she knew, Wesker's room. She sat in their bed, holding herself, tears rolling down her cheeks. Asherah was still unsure of what occurred but her body was screaming ominously.

Birkin turned back after he shut the door, still stunned. He looked to Alfred, "I think it's best for you if you leave now."

-"Really?" Alfred said suspiciously, "I hope that is not who I think it was…"

-"It's no one!" Wesker yelled, trying to keep himself from leaping over the table and strangling Alfred.

-"Go now, Ashford. You wouldn't want to be implicated if Umbrella discovered your extracurricular pursuits, certainly not this close to a major promotion and all."

-"Hmm, yes. You know, Gentlemen, I kind of like you both looking out for me. I will be taking my leave of you though. Come, William, I'm certain you wish to go back to your work." Birkin nodded and put a calming hand on Wesker's shoulder as they departed. Alfred took a moment to observe the S.T.A.R.S. headquarters before Birkin led him hastily to the helipad. He looked out the window of the helicopter over the place, an evil sneer crossing his lips. _You see dear William and Albert; I always get what I desire. One way or the other…._

Wesker made his way up the stairs, needing to hold on to the banister he was shaking so. He could barely move, but he had to find her. _Why did she have to do that?_ Wesker jumped up the rest of the stairs and walked briskly down the hallway, he knew where she would go.

Asherah pulled the sheet around herself; _everything had started out so well…_ The door opened as she was attempting to pull herself together. There he stood, silently, glasses off, just watching her. "Wesker, I-

-"Don't Asherah, are you aware of what you have just done?" Asherah rose from the bed, her eyes still puffy from crying. "No, Wesker I don't. I don't know anything, that's the problem! You say you love me, but you don't let me in. I know nothing of your past, your fears, your secrets, but it's alright to take me into your bed!" Asherah paused in her tirade when she looked up and saw the pain in Wesker's face. "I'm, I'm sorry…" she managed. He went to her and rested her head against his chest, "I know, and I apologize, my love, but I keep things from you for your protection." Wesker lifted her face to his as he spoke, "My world is nothing without you in it."

She fell into his waiting lips, recalling what Birkin had whispered to her the night before. Wesker broke their kiss for just a moment, "I love you, I don't want you to know what I was like before you." He chuckled slightly at the thought, remembering just how much she had affected him, "You're all that matters to me now." She nodded her head and let the argument drop, feeling the need to keep this moment just as it was. Wesker smiled warmly against her hair, "Now go back to your room before the others awaken. I'll see you later tonight if not sooner."

-"I know, I'm going." Asherah went for the door, "I love you too."

Rebecca and Asherah walked into the office together, chatting about things that had taken place in the other's absence. Asherah, of course, leaving out some insidious details, not wanting to spoil her small victory of evading detection when she snuck back to her own bed this morning. _That should prevent any further conflicts between my Wesker and Chris, at least for today… _she thought to herself with a little sadness over the whole thing. Chris looked up as they walked in, glancing quickly at Asherah with an almost apologetic expression, not to mention a fresh black eye. He looked right back down again as Jill and Barry recognized the two with a welcoming head nod.

-"Hey Chris, say where's Claire today?" Rebecca asked, not wanting to make Asherah. He looked over her dismissingly, "She'll be by later."

-"Oh, alright." Rebecca said, sensing the sharp tension blanketing the room suddenly. Wesker appeared from behind them, running a light hand over Asherah's back as he passed between her and Rebecca. Thankfully, no one had seemed to notice their small exchange of affection, but it did manage to send an electrical sensation up Asherah's spine. The office sprung into action as he went through to his own desk, figuring the mundane to be a passable solution for the day.

The workday seemed to have come and went as normally as possible, until night once again descended on the S.T.A.R.S. headquarters. Claire had only just arrived as the team went their separate ways for the evening. She had wanted to go see Rebecca and Asherah, but concluded to go pay a visit to her troublesome brother first. Claire walked up to his room, raised her hand to knock, but stopped in her actions as she heard the voices of both Barry and Chris. _This might be an invasion of his privacy but what the hell; he's my brother after all… _Claire diabolically convinced herself as she put her ear up to the crack between the door and the wall.

-"You do deserve that back eye, ya know. How many times have I warned ya about getting into Wesker's business? There's nothing that man hates more."

- "I know, I know. I just can't stand it Barry! He doesn't deserve her, there's something about him, it worries me…"

- "Chris, who are we to judge who deserves what. And Wesker's an intensely private man that sometimes gives off the wrong impression, you know that. I'm guessing your jealously in this matter is in no way helping you come to these conclusions?"

-"Ah, I suppose you're right, old man. I just want to make sure she's alright."

-"Wesker loves her; I'm sure of that and so are you as much as you'd hate to admit it to yourself. Anyways, you really should be focusing more on Jill, that's where your future is. Another fact, you hate to admit."

-"I don't know Bar-

-"Yes you do son; you've been making puppy eyes at each other for years now. Be a man and do something about it, keep letting yourself get sidetracked by every new pretty face that comes along." Chris nodded his head in silent agreement, "Thanks, Barry."

-"Anytime, Chris, always glad to be of service straightening you out." Claire heard heavy steps cross the floor. She quickly looked for an inconspicuous way out, but was too late and Barry opened the door to her startled face.

-"Claire?" Chris said as Barry just shook his head in amusement and continued on his way. Claire smiled nervously and waved her hand in greeting at her brother. "I just wanted to say hi, so hi and I have to be going now so bye." Claire left in a bolt of embarrassment, leaving Chris standing there processing. _What the hell…_

Wesker had just entered his room when the phone rang; he was beginning to become accustomed to this annoyance. "Hello, Captain Wesker speaking?"

-"Wes, its Birkin. I need you to come down here immediately. Do you recall the G-virus we were working on before you left?"

-"Yes, why? Did something happen?"

-"I think I may have just accomplished bringing it into creation. You have to see this, our lives' work materialized at last."

-"I'm not sure about leaving so abruptly, especially now William…"

-"Come on Wes, we've been waiting years to see this day. I've also been informed by some reliable personal that your friend and mine, Alfred Ashford, wants the virus for his own advancement and you know that we can't allow that to take place."

-"Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can manage." Wesker sighed resignedly as he placed the phone back on the receiver. _I want to be certain my love is safe before I go…he may resent me but I have no choice. He's still the best man I have on this team…_

Birkin turned away from the phone, "There, will that do?"

-"Yes, thank you dear William. You should know by now that I always get what I want, no matter what I may have to resort to."

-"You're sick Ashford, but I did as you requested. Wesker will be here shortly, it should offer you enough time to grab the girl. Now, I held up my end of the agreement, let my wife go."

-"I suppose you did. Very well, I'll release your Annette back to you…" Alfred lowered his hunting rifle from the side of Annette's trembling head but still held his grip, preventing her from making the slightest movement.

-"Alfred I-

Alfred suddenly turned the barrel of his gun on Birkin and shot off a single round, relinquishing his grip on Annette as she ran to her husband. Alfred laughed malignantly at the scene before him, "He should have also known that I tend to have a problem keeping promises." He heard what he assumed had to be Wesker's helicopter landing on the roof above, and quickly fled, taking off for S.T.A.R.S. Annette held her husband; desperately trying to stop the bleeding all the while knowing it was in vain. Birkin gestured for her to come closer to him, and with his last breath whispered in Annette's ear what he needed her to do to help his friend and his one love.


	7. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

20 minutes earlier…

Wesker sprinted down to Chris's room. He was in such a rush that he didn't notice Chris rounding the corner ahead of him, Chris being bound for Jill's room. They inevitably collided in their haste, Chris slightly less joyous at the reunion.

-"Christ, Wesker, what the hell is your problem?" Chris said while rubbing his now sore forehead.

-"Chris, hi, I apologize. I was just on my way to-

-"Wait, you apologize? To me? Sorry, that just sounds so funny coming from you. Don't bullshit me anymore, Wesker, not after everything that's happened. What is you want?"

-"I need you to watch over Asherah for awhile. I've been called away on urgent business and I-

-"Don't involve me in your personal problems, I'm no longer interested. I'm not going to play watchdog over your girlfriend while you're away at God knows where." _I don't have time for this…, _Wesker thought. He suddenly reached out and grabbed Chris by the throat, pinning him against the wall once again. "Listen Redfield, somewhere in that impenetrably thick head of yours, you know you'll do what I ask of you. Now I can't afford the time to play power games with you, I know care you about her and you're still the best man I have on this team."

-"Ugh, Christ, fine but I'm doing this for her not you, Wesker." Chris answered, running out of oxygen.

-"Good." Wesker said as he released him back down to the floor, "Thank you."

-"Yeah, not like I had much of a choice… I'll head over there now and tell her you've left." Wesker nodded his head in gratitude. Chris began to walk towards Wesker's room when Wesker stopped him, "Oh and Chris, I'm trusting you. Touch her and a black eye will be the least of your concerns." Wesker turned away and headed for the roof, boarding his awaiting transport.

Wesker walked into the bloodied laboratory, his only friend's corpse lying before him on the luminescent tiles. Annette was huddled in the corner next to her husband's body, clutching a single glass vial to her chest as if it was the only thing that kept her from collapsing with grief. "Wesker? Is that you?" Wesker immediately dropped to the floor beside her, "Annette…what happened here?" He couldn't even attempt to look the newly found widow in the eye. _I know I'm responsible for this…_

-"Alfred…he came here. He wanted, he wanted the girl, and Birkin had no choice." Annette reached up and grabbed fiercely at Wesker's shirt, choking on her own tears. "He'd never betray you Albert, know that please! Alfred knew that, he knew, so he took me hostage in exchange for-

-"A diversion…" Wesker finished, his face dark, his mind barely able to process any more traumas.

- "Oh Albert, please understand. I beg of you, don't think poorly of him. You're the only loyal friend he's ever known. William he…oh God…he was hoping Alfred would let me go after William did as he asked. But Alfred turned on us, and he…murdered him. Albert, you have to stop him, for your love and for mine." "William, before he died, he gave me the G-virus", she held up the glass vial, "this is the only embodiment of the G-virus now in existence." "Alfred wanted this as well but he didn't have time to take it before you arrived. William said to use the virus when you go after Alfred at his palace. I'm certain that's where he'll run to. He said he thinks there's something very unnatural there, and you'll need the extra abilities that only the G-virus can provide you. This strain won't mutate you like the T-virus did to the other subjects, so don't be afraid to use it."

Wesker nodded and took the vial as Annette pointed to a lone syringe on the counter above her. He looked back towards her before he ran after the low some scum,

-"Don't worry Annette; I'll execute him for the both of us." Her features seemed to warm at the thought, "Bring her back safely, Albert. He doesn't deserve to take the love your life away from you like he took mine."

Asherah sat fidgeting on her lover's bed, glancing impatiently at the alarm clock before her. _Its midnight, what could be keeping him?_ She heard the door open quietly behind her, "Wesker?" Asherah turned only to be met with disappointment. "Oh Chris, it's you…" She looked down at her folded hands that lay across her lap with overwhelming concern.

-"Jesus, Asherah, don't be so happy to see me. I thought you wanted to talk to me again."

-"I'm sorry, I was just-

-"Expecting someone else; someone a little less handsome then yours truly, and in dire need of a personality?"

- "Don't talk about him like that, Chris." Asherah stood up and faced him, "He's a good man, even if you don't always see it." Chris walked over to her, and rubbed her arm reassuringly. "It doesn't matter what I think to be true about him. You believe it and I, begrudgingly, admit that that's good enough for me." Asherah's face brightened, she looked him in the eye; "So, we're alright now?"

-"Yeah, it's not like Claire would've allowed me to stay angry with you anyways. I don't agree with it, but I've seen him around you. It's obvious he's madly in love with you, so I'll do all I can to understand and be there for you." Asherah threw her arms happily around Chris, "You know you were always like a big brother to me too…" Chris sighed quietly to himself, "Yeah…great…"

The two parted as Asherah asked, "Chris?"

-"Yeah, Asherah?"

-"So where is he?"

-"Who?"

-"Wesker, where is Wesker?"

-"Oh, Wesker, that's right. He told me to tell you that he was suddenly called away on urgent business and he'll be back later. Wesker asked me to keep you company until he gets back."

-"I see, he doesn't think I can be left alone then?" Chris shook his head and patted Asherah's back, "No, I don't think it's that, he just worries…a lot. He found something, the only thing, as far as I can tell, that he loves. Wesker just wants to keep you from harm that's all, as paranoid as it may be…"

_He always seems to have a good reason for such things, _Asherah thought to her self. _Maybe I really should be afraid…_

- "Asherah…" Chris said as he suddenly dropped to his knees.

-"Chris, what happened?" Asherah asked, grabbing Chris in her arms as he went unconscious. She reached her hand up to cradle his head and snapped it back just as quickly; Asherah looked down at her hand that was now covered in Chris's blood.

-"Don't fret my dear; your friend should be alright in a few hours. I'm fairly certain I didn't strike him hard enough to kill him….but then I could be mistaken…" Asherah looked to Chris's assailant, tears in her uncertain eyes. "Who…are you?"

-"Alfred Ashford, we saw each other briefly this morning. Something I am not soon to forget… Oh come now my dear girl, don't cry. Is that any way for a bride to act on her special day?" Alfred lifted his rifle and quickly delivered another blow. He reached down and gathered the girl into his arms; a trail of blood being the only thing that Asherah had left behind.

Wesker's heart caught in his throat as he spotted red droplets. _No…_ He sprinted down to his room; the pulsing of his own adrenaline was the only thing he could hear. Wesker's hand clutched his chest tightly as he came closer and closer, his heart threatening to explode within its confines. Then he saw it, a pool of blood that had gathered in front of his doorway. _Asherah? _Wesker stood above the scene but discovered Chris instead. He bent down and checked his pulse, _He's still alive…must have fought Alfred off…thank God. _

Chris could feel someone near him; he managed to move his lips but still couldn't seem to open his eyes. "Who's there?"

- "Chris, its Wesker, what happened here?"

-"Wesker? I can't…I can't see you, why can't I see you?"

-"Relax Chris; you've been struck violently on the back of your head. You've probably bleed into your eyes, don't worry your vision should return after some medical aid and rest. I'll get Barry to help me move you, um, stay here." Chris only nodded before he once again succumbed to unconsciousness.

Wesker walked down the hallway, _Asherah must have been frightened and ran back to the others, but then it's not like her to not seek aid for someone in need…_ Wesker felt something pang at him, no matter how much he assured himself that his beloved was alright. He pounded heavily on the wooden door before him until a very groggy Barry arose to answer his insistence. "Wesker…what the hell are ya doing?"

-"Barry, Chris has been wounded. I need you to assist me in bringing him down to the infirmary."

-"Me? Why not get Rebecca; she's the big medic around here…" Wesker gave Barry a look that instantly delivered his answer. "Ah I see, it's related to them is it? Alright then, go back to Chris and do your best to stop the bleeding. I'll be right there; I have some extra supplies around here." Wesker nodded and went back to Chris's side. He took the sheet off his bed to press against the wound. He paused for a moment and breathed the bed sheet in heavily. _It smells like her…so my Asherah was here… _Wesker quickly returned to his senses and pressed the now bloodied sheet fast against the back of Chris's head. Barry appeared behind Wesker soon afterward, a med kit and a package of what appeared to be mixed herbs in his one hand. "Let's lift him up and get him down to the infirmary." Wesker looked at Barry's full hand with a questioning glance. Barry followed his eyes and hit Wesker jokingly on the back, but it still managed to knock the air out of him for a minute. "Don't worry, Wesker, between the two of us, it's nothing to carry little ole' Chris here downstairs." Wesker could only again manage a simple concurring nod. He was grateful for Asherah's safety, but the death of his only true friend still held an uncontrollable sway over him.

Barry gathered Chris's feet in both his hands, holding the supplies with the edge of his latter digits, while Wesker grabbed him beneath his shoulders. They carried Chris down the stairs as noiselessly as could be managed. They had finally reached the infirmary, and Wesker had shifted Chris's weight enough to open the door before them.

-"Thank God, that boy really likes to pack on the muscle." Barry huffed after they laid Chris on the infirmary table. He set to work on treating Chris's wounds as Wesker watched forlornly, aiding where he could. "Alright, Wesker," Barry sighed, applying the herbal mixture to the back of Chris's head, "What's wrong with you this time? You look like someone took your puppy away…" Wesker flinched and looked at Barry mockingly. "You know those herbs don't really work right?" Barry chuckled at the criticism. "You'd be surprised; thanks to these Chris should regain consciousness in a few minutes. So why don't you tell me what's plaguing you instead of avoiding the question, however tactful it may have been." Wesker refused to make eye contact as he quietly gave in to Barry's persistence. "Birkin's dead, he was murdered." Barry automatically seized in his actions, "William's dead? How did this happen?"

-"I've told you all you need to know! I'll avenge William's death; don't concern yourself with it any longer." Barry's eyes widened in shock, "Wesker I-

-"Enough Barry, I mean it, drop the subject!" Barry nodded his compliance and finished stitching up Chris. The two waited in silence as Chris reawaked.

-"Hey there sleeping beauty, welcome back." Barry said with relief. Wesker walked briskly over to him, not wishing to waste any more time. "Okay Redfield, you'd better tell me everything that had taken place immediately."

-"Jesus, Wesker, give the kid a minute to compose himself." Wesker shot Barry a warning glance that put an end to his interference.

-"Asherah! I saw her fall on the floor in front me, I tried to reach out to her but I couldn't move. I couldn't speak, is she alright? Where is she?"

- "_What did you say?_" Wesker had only taken a second before his grip was firmly fastened on Chris's throat. Barry grabbed Wesker's arm in an attempt to pry him off but it was to no avail. "Wesker calm down! He can't tell you anything if you suffocate him." Wesker released his grip just enough to allow Chris to explain himself.

-"Someone snuck up on us….and struck me…I collapsed…but then I, I remember opening my eyes for a second…and seeing her passed out in front of me…bleeding pretty badly, then I passed out again." Chris coughed out.

-"So you weren't the one who left the trail of blood to the roof?" Wesker seethed, barely able to restrain himself from crushing Chris's esophagus.

-"The next thing I remember is you finding me…"

-"Then Asherah…" Barry began.

-"_I should have left you to die!_" Wesker shouted violently as he strengthened his hold until Chris had become unconscious again. Barry looked to Wesker, someone he had worked with for years, but this was the first time he was actually afraid of him. He offered quietly when Wesker stared up at him, "Do you know where she might be?"

-"Yes" Wesker said, his voice laced heavily with wrath "He'll take her to Antarctica."

-"Well he, whoever he is, will have at least an hour head start on you, but that's only if you leave right now." Wesker glanced back at Barry with a new ferocity as he left to follow after her. "If she dies, they all go with her, know that." Barry didn't dare breathe until he had left. He was sure that as Wesker looked back at him and spoke, his eyes had seemed to shine through his sunglasses with a terrifying bright red.

Asherah woke with an inexplicable throbbing coursing through her head. Thoughts raced through her mind as her vision began slowly to come into focus, _where am I? What happened? Chris! That's right, that odd man hit him then…oh no!_ Her hands felt around, trying frantically to place her surroundings. _God please please let this be my love's bed! I beg of you, let me feel him lying beside me! _But as before, he was not what what her hands had received in response to their search. Even worse was the fact that she felt silk sheets instead of the crisp cotton ones she had grown to love.

Asherah looked down, her eyes still a bit blurred from the head trauma she had endured earlier. She seemed to be clothed in a white gown of some sort, her uniform gone to some unknown location. _Is this…a wedding gown?_ Her suspicions were horrifyingly confirmed as she reexamined the garment. It was, indeed, a tightly fitting wedding gown with a small train flowing off the edge of the bed. Asherah's eyes flew open as her memory fully returned to her. _That strange man, Alfred, he called me his bride! I have to find a way out of here before he comes back… _Asherah lifted herself up, jamming her elbow into the silk gray sheets beneath her for stability. She tried to move towards the large standing music box a few inches away, but her legs wouldn't budge no matter how much she pushed herself. She reached for the wooden bed legs in a panic, desperately trying to move herself off the bed that her mind now considered an ornate prison. Asherah swung herself harshly forward, falling onto the carpeted floor below.

She lay helpless, her face to the floor underneath her. She looked around wildly for something to claw her way to, something that could help her escape. Her eyes landed on the wooden door, the only way in or out it appeared, that lay opposite of where she first awoke. Asherah dug her nails fiercely into the lilac carpeting, her Wesker's face being the only thing she could see. _Wesker, help me. Please come find me! No, I have to try; I have try to escape on my own…_ She managed to slowly claw halfway to the door, her heart racing with every movement, when the door suddenly flung open and the strange man from before, Alfred, was standing there. He looked down at her, Asherah's face full of fear reflecting back at him, and he smiled, it as if he was amused by her desperate attempts to flee him. "Now, now my darling bride, you'll stain your beautiful dress that way…" Alfred spoke with a mocking grin as he knelt down to scoop her up from the floor and placed her back on the silken bed, the place where she had just worked so hard to get away from, all erased with one simple action. "Isn't that better my love?" He said as he settled himself beside her. Alfred leaned over her and pressed his mouth harshly against hers, but Asherah's lips remained still. When he finally withdrew his futile attempt, an obvious look of displeasure was on his face. She stared him down coldly, more than she ever thought possible of herself. "Wesker will come for me, when he does he'll destroy you, and I'll enjoy that moment more than anything I have ever experienced." she said with utter disgust, spitting on him when she finished.

Alfred sat for a moment, taken aback by Asherah's resistance to him, before his face darkened into something truly terrifying. He lifted one of his hands back, and slapped her across the face with no restraint. Alfred look on with pleasure as an uncontrollable tear fell from Asherah's eye; her lip had been split open by the ring he wore. "Come now my dear, no one is coming for you." Alfred said as he ran a hand down her face, wiping away the trail of blood on her bottom lip. "I don't wish to harm you Asherah, you are my queen now. True, you're nothing compared to my wonderful Alexia, she never fought me when I wanted her…" He laughed maliciously as he began to descend upon Asherah again, this time when his lips touched hers; she grabbed his bottom lip and tore it open with her teeth. Alfred drew hastily backwards and held his now bleeding mouth in his hands. _"You bitch! _You won't fight me off anymore! I thought the tranquilizer would have been enough, but _you…" _He inhaled deeply as he recomposed himself. "Very well then, I'll just have to restrain and gag you if you won't behave for me."

Alfred looked over to her, "Why don't you do me a favor and kill me now?" she said with conviction under his threatening gaze.

-"Hmm, interesting but no…Pity really, I was so hoping to feel you caress me, but oh well. I'll just have to take you by force…" He crossed the room to the set of dressers diagonal of the bed, and took out a white piece of strong fabric along with two long strands of what looked to be chained metal from the top drawer. Alfred returned to where his apprehensive captive laid, bending down to place the gag quickly into her mouth. He tied it as tightly as he could behind her head so that it pushed into the skin of her forehead. Asherah slapped at him with her free hands relaying all the strength she could summon under the crippling fear, even if it only delayed what he was about to do for a few seconds to her, they were worth everything. She kept praying inwardly that her Wesker would come to her rescue as he always seemed to, before anything truly heinous befell her. Alfred finally caught her flailing arms with the chains, and secured each one to the individual bed posts behind her. If she attempted to move in her bonds, the metal would cut into the veins on her wrists. He lecherously looked over his prey, "It's time to break you in my bride. You've put up quite a resistance, but I would recommend that you give in to me now. Best you try not to break your bonds and bleed to death; I would prefer you alive when I make you mine."

Asherah screamed underneath her gag when she saw Alfred stand, and begin to undress himself. She slammed her eyes shut, refusing to give him the satisfaction of it. Tears fell down her cheeks, nearly choking her as she felt him his naked body sit beside her. She felt him slid his perverted hands up the inside of her thighs, ripping away the bottom of the gown and panties that were blocking him. She laid there bare, powerless to stop what was coming. Asherah jerked her restrained arms forward as she felt Alfred bend down to taste her. She didn't dare open her eyes, even when her wrists gave way to the metal and her blood started to drip down between the links.

-"Enough games, I'll show you who your king is. Prepare yourself my queen…" Alfred parted her limp legs with his knees, positioning himself above her entrance, feeling her body doing all it could to writhe away from him. He laughed at her will to still struggle as he drove himself deep inside her with unrelenting force, feeling skin tear around him. Asherah wailed with pain, "_Wesker help me! Please save me, save me oh God…"_but her screams for her love only came out as garbled cries beneath the white fabric. The torrents of tears blinding her as the stench of her own blood filled the air. Alfred pushed in and out of her with more force each time, undeterred by the visible harm he was causing her. He forced himself on her body so vigorously that the bed beneath shook harshly. Asherah desperately kept moving her arms until she felt one of the chains give way a little under the added pressure that Alfred was exerting. She moved her wrists slowly back and forth, testing the chain, doing all that was possible to ignore Alfred tearing further into her.

Alfred began to slack, nearing his release. Asherah saw her moment, and whipped her arm fully forward, breaking the bond even as it ripped her wrist open in the process. Alfred halted in shock when he heard the metal break; he looked up to Asherah just as she drew her arm back and lashed his face with it. Something possessed her then, lashing him over and over until he was bleeding profusely. She freed her other hand while he was temporarly blinded from the blood running down his forehead. Asherah rose up on her knees, forcing him out of her, and wrapped the free chains around his neck, ensnaring him until he no longer moved. She looked down at her bloodied hands once he was gone, her dress tainted from a pure white to a dark red, still unable to comprend all that had just taken place. She took the ripped cloth from her gown that still lay on the floor, using it to bandage her wrist. Asherah looked over to Alfred's motionless body, and collapsed to the floor as her mind began to understand, grieving for herself.

Wesker finally made his way to the palace gates. A grabbled shriek reaching his ears when he began to ascend the front steps. _That sounds like…Asherah! _He used his new preternatural abilities to take the front door off the hinges, winding his way through the labyrinth of the Ashford mansion until he at last located the source of the cry. Wesker's heart froze in terror as he opened the door, praying that he had reached his angel before she was harmed. Then there she was, back against the bed in a blood-stained, tattered gown, her body curled up against her knees. Then his eyes fell upon something even more unsettling, Alfred's body, nude, with chains cutting into his neck. Never, not in all the time that he worked for Umbrella, did he ever find the sight of a dead man so thoroughly jarring. _I'm too late…Oh Asherah, this is all my fault. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…_

Wesker rushed over and enclosed his beloved into his strong, reassuring arms. Asherah was in shock so much that a few minutes passed before she threw herself into his chest, her tears falling with incredible force. He lifted her chin up with his gentle fingers, and looked questioningly into her glittering eyes. Asherah just nodded her head slowly, confirming his suspicions. Wesker pressed her tightly to him, his hand stroking her raven strands with more tenderness than he ever dared show. "I'm here now; no one will ever hurt you again. I'll always be by your side from now on." She responded to him through ragged breaths caused by the tears, clutching tightly to his arm, "I love you, Wesker. Don't ever leave me… please don't ever leave me…"

-"Shh, now" he whispered lovingly in her ear as he took her up in his embrace and carried her out of the accursed room. "We'll be together until the end of time, Asherah." Wesker nuzzled her cheek as he spoke the words, heading for the exit. _You'll see, Asherah, as soon as we return to Raccoon City, we'll be wed. Worry no more, my soul mate; I'll be with you until I die… _

Alfred heard some voices through the din, bringing him back to life. He waited diligently until that infernal Wesker left with his queen before attempting to move. _I won't let them get away! He won't leave with her, even if that means she must die! _Alfred gathered his last once of strength, aware that his badly beaten body would not hold out for long. He reached for the alarm button planted on the wall, covered up by the bed that stood against it. Red lights flashed, and the sound of metallic shutters barring down every window and entrance in the mansion could be heard in the distance. _That should keep them trapped just long enough… _

Alfred stumbled his way to the marble statuette in the back of the bedroom, finding the keypad hidden beside it, and punched in the code. The statuette wheeled around, revealing a pathway concealed behind it. _Alexia…_ He fell into the wall of the corridor, smearing bloody trails along the concrete. His body fell to the ground just as he reached her chamber, crawling to the machines that contained his dear sister. With his dying breath, Alfred released her from the tank that had been sustaining her through the changes. His body fell to the steps in front of Alexia's tank, allowing death at last to take him.

Alexia's feet lowered to the ground, water flooding to the floor below. Her crystal blue eyes shot open as she moved cautiously forward until her foot seemed to hit some impediment. Alexia looked down to the sight of her dead brother sprawled out in front of her. She knelt down and gathered him in her freshly revived arms. The T-Veronica virus pumping through her veins turned her sorrow into an insane rage; she had to destroy whoever was responsible. Alexia reached down and lowered Alfred's lids, "Do not fear my sweet king, they will die for what they've done to you."

Alexia carried her brother's body through to her old bedroom, and rested him on the bed they once shared before she mutated into her new form. She breathed in deeply, the dank smell of blood and sweat covered the walls surrounding their little paradise. _A girl was here…? _Alexia mused before flying off after her victims.

Wesker reached the main foyer; Asherah nestled in his arms, when the main doors were obscured by metal sheeting. _What now? It must be that son of a bitch!_ _I have to find a way out of here quickly…_ Asherah's eyes opened when she heard the metal shutters slam down around them, "Wesker, what's going on?" Wesker gave the woman in his embrace a reassuring glance, "Don't worry, just stay in my arms." She nodded her head at his request as she felt his grip on her tighten. He dashed for the window above the main entrance doors, but it was sealed off suddenly by what appeared to be roots?

-"Albert Wesker, I should have known it was you…" Wesker slowly turned to face the all too familiar voice, Asherah still in his grasp. "Alexia?" It was indeed her, but she was mutated into something horrific. Alexia's body had become what looked to be a part of a plant, but Wesker knew she must be extremely dangerous. Alexia looked over the girl dismissingly, "So you've finally managed to find yourself a little liaison, have you? How amusing…" She laughed mockingly behind her hand at the two, "But enough pleasantries, who murdered my dearest brother? They'll pay with their _life_!"

Asherah looked to her love with panic, "You know this woman?" Wesker nodded a yes, and set his beloved down gingerly to the floor. He stood in the center of the foyer, facing directly in front of Alexia, who impatiently awaited her answer. "It was me, Alexia, I murdered that waste of life and he deserved his death!"

-"Wesker, no!" Asherah protested at what he was trying to do for her, tears leaking out of the corners of her garnet eyes.

-"Asherah, I failed to protect you once, do not ask me to do it again." Asherah stood, fear and uncertainty refusing her movement. She shook her head furiously, "No, not like this!" Wesker grinned at her warmly, "I already swore I would never let anything hurt you again, and I keep my word."

-"Well, this is all very touching but now it's time to face your end Albert Wesker!" Alexia shot out a tentacle at him before he had time to react.

-"_NO!" _Asherah jumped in front of the impending spike, throwing her Wesker to the floor behind her. She turned to smile at him as she flew forward, the same smile she wore the first time they met that fateful night, when she had brought light into his empty life. "I'm sorry, my love, I couldn't, please forgive me…"

-"_ASHERAH!" _The seconds seemed to slow to a deafening halt as the tentacle pierced through her heart, coming out through her back. Alexia withdrew her tentacle out of the dying girl's chest, "Ha ha ha, how very ironic. You killed my someone and now it seems I took the only thing you loved."

Wesker ran to catch Asherah's falling body in his arms. His eyes grew red with loathing and wrath, tears falling down his cheeks. He laid his only love down on the carpet of the floor before he rose up, and leaped to where Alexia stood gloating. She didn't even have time to draw a breath as he punched his hand through her gut, making her collapse in a heap to the ground. Wesker turned his back as soon as he landed the lethal blow, and returned to his Asherah's side. He cradled her dying body in his arms, grasping her to his chest, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Asherah please…please don't die…there's so much we have to do. I have to make you my wife…I promised you I'd never leave you just like you promised me…" He was lamenting uncontrollably, rocking his love to his heart when he felt her barely warm hand reach up and stroke his cheek, wiping away a tear, "Forgive me, I couldn't…I couldn't watch you die. I love you Albert…I'll always be by your side just as I vowed to you." Asherah's last breath escaped her, and her hand fell limp by Wesker's side. Wesker pressed her to him, crying into her black hair, refusing to let go of his beloved for anything. "_No, no, Asherah, I love you so much! Don't leave me here without you!"_

Now you know why, save your pity, I have no need for it, not anymore. I died when I buried her; all that I have left is contempt for every creature in this empty world. Especially the S.T.A.R.S. and Umbrella, how dare they! How dare they be allowed to continue living when she wasn't? But that won't be for much longer…I've already managed to lure the rats into a little experiment of mine, of course saving Chris for myself. He'll feel the intolerable pain he's caused me through his death! It's only a matter of time before I complete my mission to assassinate all S.T.A.R.S. and take down Umbrella, then I'll join you my love, just like I promised….

End

"Far Far Away From My Heart"

Well the feelings coming on again

It's kicking and is screaming deep inside me

And I'm so tired of fighting with myself

You're not here, I'm nothing, I'm alone

And I'm feeling more and more like less and less

As I curse to tell of all along these lines

Because words are all we have to much time

So far, far away from my heart

Far, far away from my heart

And memories they're starting to unravel

We've been through this so many nights before

That you'd think it would be easier by now

The pain that keeps on hurting

As I slowly, but too slowly drift away

To a place I know where I don't have to think

Close my eyes so tight, now I'm praying

To anyone that maybe can hear me

Tell me everything will be okay

And I don't think I can make another day

So far, far away from my heart

Far,far away from my heart

-Presence


End file.
